The Maze
by j3nnee
Summary: Neal and Peter are kidnapped in the early morning by an unknown enemy and forced to play a game of cat and mouse in a life-size maze. - Whumpage, hurt, comfort, friendship and more -
1. Chapter 1

**The Maze  
==========**

Neal was sleeping, curled up under his warm duvet when he heard a voice calling.

"Neal?" The voice was soft but familiar, the young man moving softly, eyes fluttering in response as he started to wake up.

"Neal?" The voice repeated itself and finally Neal opened up his eyes and looked around the darkened apartment, focusing in the dim light on the various shadowy forms of furniture and shadows from the French doors that led to the terrace. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes sleepily, pulling the duvet aside as he pushed his socked feet to the side and stood up. He pulled his robe on from the foot of the bed and wrapped it around him as he yawned and padded towards the door.

"Neal?" He recognized the voice as his landlady's, June. Something must be up if she was waking him up at this time of the morning. He had only quickly glanced at the clock to see it was 3 am.

"June? What's the matter?" He unlocked the door, barely turning the knob when it flew open knocking him back and onto the floor. He sat there fully awake now and surprised. He looked up to see several figures dressed in black with masks and gloves. He scooted back quickly against the wooden floor boards, finally turning to stand and run to where... he didn't know, but someone jumped him and he fell face first to the floor. Someone held him there, cheek pressed against the cool wooden boards as his arms were pulled back and secured. He struggled against them, feeling his ankles also being bound. Once he was fully secured someone pulled his head back by the hair and a plastic bag was wrapped over his face. Neal strained, his lungs fighting for air but he was still being held down by the same people. He could hear their quiet laughter but little else, blood pounding in his ears, until finally he felt his chest burning and his eyes rolled back as everything faded to black.

**()()()**

"Is he dead?" The man holding him dropped the young man's head back to the floor, Neal's body limp and lifeless. He shook his head and removed the bag as he flipped the con over and pressed something that looked like a respirator over Neal's nose and mouth. It took a moment but the young man's body thrashed and shuddered as he started to breath again, a sputtering cough escaping his lips. The figure smiled, stuffing a rag into Neal's mouth and pulling a piece of duct tape over his lips before lifting him up.

"Let's go..."

The figures closed the door and dragged the young man down the stairs and past another figure who lay tied up and watching at the bottom. It was June. One of the men bowed to her sarcastically.

"Thank you for your hospitality. We'll be going now." He left something on the floor by the stairs. It looked like a tape recorder. They left out the back way through the kitchen. There was a black van waiting, the side door opening as they approached. They tossed the mostly unconscious man inside, someone placing gauze over his eyes and wrapping over it in duct tape as a blindfold. Neal struggled weakly, a muffled groan escaping his throat as they finished and slammed the door shut.

**()()()**

Neal was vaguely aware of being dragged down the stairs and seeing June, his eyes barely open. Someone lifted him up into a van, the metal floor cool against his cheek. A blurry figure pushed gauze against his eyes as he made a muffled protest before they covered it in duct tape. He was too weary to move or struggle much, his chest still hurting from being suffocated. He coughed despite the gag, groaning softly. Neal heard the slam of a sliding door and then felt the van start to move, his body bouncing as the vehicle took off. He rolled around with the movement, pulling at his bonds but they had secured him at the elbows with a combination of plastic ties and duct tape, his arms nearly impossible to move and aching from the position. He gave up after a few minutes becoming aware of another sound.

"uuuuuhn..." Someone else was in the van with him. He heard their muffled moans from nearby. Neal turned his head trying to pinpoint the sound but with the car noises it was hard to zero in. He rolled around till he bumped something or someone actually. He could just feel the terry cloth of their robe around them. He wondered what other unlucky person had been taken with him. He couldn't see or do much so he just lay there after a minute and tried not to think about what was about to happen. He had no clue who had taken him or why. As he listened to the rushing of the wind around the vehicle and felt the rocking of the car, the motion drew his already exhausted body into a semblance of sleep.

**()()()**

June's arms were bound behind her and to the railing of the staircase. She was crying, watching as the figures in black dragged a limp and half-conscious Neal Caffrey out of her home. She was afraid for him, unsure of what was to come as they left her to watch their exit out the back of her palacious home. She couldn't scream or move, her mouth covered with duct tape and filled with one of her scarves. June sat there helpless, waiting and hoping someone would come. It was early morning so maybe in another hour or so Peter Burke would show. She could only hope.

Several hours went by before June woke up to feel someone untying her arms from the banister. She started, looking up through bleary eyes to see Mozzie. His face looked worried, his usual nervousness even more so as he untied her and removed the tape from her mouth. She spit out the scarf and looked up at him curiously.

"Mozzie? What are you doing here? Where's Agent Burke?" She sounded confused, looking to see that the sun had long risen in the sky and realizing she had been asleep a while. Mozzie finished untying her and helped her up, walking her to a nearby sofa. June trembled slightly, the little man grabbing a nearby throw and wrapping her in it. She thanked him, looking around and then back at Mozz.

"Agent Burke? I guess at work. Didn't Neal go with him?" He sounded confused but more concerned as he sat beside her and tried to help her calm down. June looked around again till she saw the clock. Her eyes widened.

"Is that really the time, Mozzie? I wonder why Peter didn't come to pick up Neal. I know the housekeeper is off today but I gave him a key for emergencies." Her voice trailed off as Mozzie snapped his fingers to bring her thoughts back to him.

"June... What happened? Who did this to you? I'll call Neal..." She stopped him before he could pull out his cell phone and dial, shaking her head.

"They took Neal. I don't know why but they did. They made me record my voice into that device..." She pointed at the recorder still sitting on the floor by the stairs. Mozzie walked over and grabbed it pushing play.

_**"Neal?"**_ was all that came out of the device. It was a small digital recorder and had been set on "repeat." Mozzie paled.

"Clever but devious. I need to call _The Suit_." Mozzie pulled his phone out and dialed Peter Burke. It rang and rang till voice mail picked up.

"_Peter Burke. Leave a Message._" He heard the beep and spoke plainly.

"You know who. Need to talk to you urgently. Neal's been taken. Call me." Mozzie hung up the phone and tried another number. It also rang a few times before an answering machine picked up.

"_You've reached the Burke Residence. Please leave a message at the beep_." It was Peter's voice again on their land line. Mozzie hung up before the beep and scratched his head. Something was wrong. He tried one more number. It rang a few times before he heard motion as someone fumbled with the receiver.

"Elizabeth Burke." A soft perky voice answered, Mozzie smiling as he spoke.

"I need to talk to _The Suit_. Can you tell him it's important?" Mozzie tried to sound friendly but he was nervous and realized he was being quite abrupt, a little intake of breath on the other side.

"Mozzie? Uhm... I can't bring Peter to the phone. I'm out of town at my sister's... '_Sorry personal call, I'll be done in a moment._' Mozzie, just call his cell. Peter will pick up. What's the emergency?" She sounded distracted, the sound of other people in the background. Mozzie shook his head speaking quickly.

"No emergency. I'm sorry I bothered you. Have fun with your visit!" He coughed and hung up quickly although he felt badly after wards. She was going to know something was up but if she wasn't at home and Peter wasn't answering... Mozzie sighed, turning when June put a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you get Peter?" She sounded a bit confused by what she had heard him say. He shook his head at her.

"Apparently El is out of town with her sister and _The Suit _isn't answering. This is REALLY beginning to worry me." Mozz' voice was starting to get high and crack slightly which meant he was feeling even more worried and possibly scared. June patted him on the shoulder and stood shakily.

"I need to call the police. Will you help me, Mozz?"

**()()()**

Elizabeth Burke heard the abrupt closing from Mozzie and a click as he hung up. She called Peter's number but got his voice mail. She tried Neal's number but got his voice mail too. Something was wrong; She could feel it but wasn't sure what she could do about it as she hung up the cell and pushed it back into her purse and walked back over to the table. El scooted back into the booth across from her sister and saw a look of concern on her sister's face.

"El, something's wrong. Tell me." Ellen looked at her sister with soft brown eyes that matched the lighter color of her hair compared to her sister. She reached over and held El's hand and smiled softly.

"Was that Peter? Is everything ok?" Ellen's voice was quiet, Elizabeth shaking her head then nodding.

"Everything's fine but that wasn't Peter. It was... well I can't really explain but would it be an inconvenience if I left tonight. I know I've only been here a day but something's come up." Elizabeth knew if Mozzie had called asking for Peter and Peter wasn't answering his cell, something must be up. She had to be sure everything was ok. Ellen seemed to understand.

"Not a problem. I'll help you pack. Do we still have time for lunch?" She looked at El who nodded with a slight smile. If nothing else she could wait till after lunch just in case Peter called her back. If he hadn't then she would know something was up for sure.

Lunch ended up really good, Elizabeth getting the shrimp mandarin salad while Ellen got a calamari shrimp and pasta plate. They had been sharing between plates when her cell vibrated in her purse. El excused herself and got up to take the call.

"Elizabeth Burke... Reese? How are you?" She was surprised to hear her husband's boss on the phone. He sounded a little off his usual gruffness at a minimum.

"_I'm doing well. I was just wondering how Peter was feeling. I hope everything is ok._"He sounded concerned as she answered in a quizzical manner.

"Uhm... he should be. Why do you ask?" Now she was worrying. First Mozzie now Hughes was asking about Peter. The agent coughed and continued.

"_Well he wasn't at work today and I didn't receive a call. Caffrey isn't here either so I thought maybe something had happened._" His voice was definitely worried and now Elizabeth knew she had to go home immediately.

"I'm actually out of town but you're the second person to call and ask me where Peter is. I haven't heard from Neal yet." She heard Hughes cough again and realized he was definitely concerned.

"_I'll send Jones by the house to see what's up if you like._" Hughes suggestion made her sigh in relief.

"Will you? I'm about to pack and head home to check on him but if Jones was there... Thank you Reese."

**()()()**

Elizabeth was just finishing up her packing when she heard her cell ringing. She practically ran over to answer it, pushing it to her ear.

"Elizabeth... Hi Jones. Yes, I'm well. Thanks. What? Ok... did you check on Neal?" She waited for Jones to finish while she paced the floor of the guest room in her sister's house. Finally he answered her and she nodded with a deflated look, eyes wide with worry. Ellen took the time to enter at that moment through the open door and saw her expression.

"Thank you Jones... I'm glad June isn't hurt. Thanks." Elizabeth hung up the phone and stood there a moment staring at it as if it were a curious beast till a cough from Ellen woke her up. She turned and saw her sister staring at her curiously.

"El, what's the matter?" Ellen looked startled as Elizabeth started to cry, running over and hugging her.

"El... tell me what's wrong." Ellen was hugging her tightly, Elizabeth crying a moment more till she pulled away and wiped at her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Something's wrong... I don't know what but Peter isn't answering his cell, he didn't show up at work and something happened to his partner." She was still shaky, voice trembling with emotion as she sat on the edge of the bed and put her face in her hands. Ellen sat beside her, placing an arm around her.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. I know you told me a little about his partner... young guy right? FBI consultant? What happened?" Ellen lifted her face so their eyes met and Elizabeth sniffled trying to figure out how much she should tell her sister. She hadn't lied to her before except in the case of Neal. She never told her the truth about his real associations but it didn't matter really...

"Home invasion... his landlady was found tied up by a friend and she said someone kidnapped him. Now Peter's missing as well. Nobody knows where he is and he's not answering his phone. I'm worried." She sniffled a bit more, wiping at her eyes and standing as she finished packing.

"I need to go home now. I'm sorry Ellen. I really am. I wish... I just need to go." She saw her sister nod and smile.

"It's ok. Call me when you get back?" Ellen hugged her and she hugged her sister back tightly glad she was with her.

**()()()**

Neal woke up when he rolled and banged against the inside of the van. He gave a muffled groan, shaking his head and trying to remember what was going on. He heard the sound of people moving outside and then the loud click of someone opening and pulling aside the door of the van. He struggled slightly as hands grabbed at him and pulled him groggily out of the vehicle. Neal was being carried, his feet dragging slightly over what felt like a gravel drive, the sound of another figure also being carried beside him. He turned his head as he listened to the men around him talking. Their voices were soft but he picked up one word: _Maze_. He wasn't sure what it meant but it didn't sound good the way they used it and he was guessing it wasn't corn they were talking about.

He heard the loud sliding of a huge door, something like at a garage or warehouse, as his socked feet dragged over smoother ground possibly cement. He struggled slightly as they dropped him to the hard floor and he heard another thud of another figure dropped nearby. Someone held him down and he felt something cutting at the tape around his face which was removed along with the gauze, the dim light hurting his eyes. Neal squinted at the blurry figures in black, their faces hidden behind black masks. He looked around himself slowly taking in the bareness of the room. There were two chairs bolted to the floor with straps. He shivered looking at them as he continued his quick look around and saw another still form laying nearby. They were clad in plain gray sweat pants and a white tee covered with a well worn maroon terry cloth robe. It was Peter Burke. Neal sat up and tried to move towards them but someone pushed him back, his head connecting to the hard floor with a painful thud. Neal winced and gave a muffled groan looking at his captors and then back at his friend who was bound, gagged and still blindfolded. One of the men smiled broadly at him.

"Well now that we have you here Mr. Caffrey, we're going to let you go..." The man's voice trailed off as Neal blinked at him, replying with a muffled sound. The man laughed.

"But you have to play our game. You like puzzles. How would you do with a maze? You think Agent Burke would like to play too?" The man was still smiling that evil smile, walking over and kicking Peter in the ribs. The agent groaned softly, moving ever so slightly. Neal was relieved his partner and friend was still alive but he was worried about these men. Who were they and why had they taken them?

"You wonder who I am? Well if you make it through the maze, perhaps I'll tell you unless you think of it before you escape... or not." His voice was cold, emotionless, that smile still on his lips.

"But before we start... we have to prepare the maze. Can't have you seeing can we?" The man continued to smile, two men grasping a firm hold on Neal as a third pulled out a syringe, liquid spraying from it as he approached. He struggled weakly as they held him down and bared his neck, the needle digging into his skin a moment. Neal felt something warm enter his system, his body beginning to relax. He slumped against the two men as they let go and he lay on the cool cement floor, head lolling to one side.

"It's ok... sleep, Mr. Caffrey. When you wake up, you'll be in the maze. I hope you'll be ready."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

**(Neal)**

Neal woke up with a horrible hangover. He started to roll over when he realized he was lying on the floor and not his bed. He gave an audible groan, feeling his temples as they throbbed with a rhythm all their own.

Neal finally sat up and noticed he was stripped of all his clothes except for his boxers. He shivered slightly as he looked around at his surroundings. The room was plain with sterile white walls and only a few items of interest. There was a small cot in the corner with straps he noticed, a nightstand and dresser next to that all bolted to the floor. He pushed himself up to his feet, noticing something strange. Both wrists and ankles had gray bracelets that fit tightly but not uncomfortably around. He tapped them hearing a light metallic sound. He saw a small hand mirror on the nightstand and picked it up. Neal looked at his reflection and saw around his neck a very thin band like the one around his wrists and several matching small metallic discs stuck on both temples and his chest over his heart. He tried to pry the one off his chest but it didn't budge. He wondered if they glued them on, as he messed with the one at his right temple yanking it ever so slightly when he felt it.

He thrashed suddenly, falling to the floor as a current from the disc flowed through him, his body shuddering in reaction till the charge stopped and he lay there twitching and panting for breath. Neal finally opened his eyes and looked around dazed. His vision swam, blurring in and out of focus, a voice speaking to him from the air.

"Desist from attempting to remove the discs or bracelets, Mr. Caffrey. It will only serve to make you less viable for the game to come if you pick at them." He recognized the voice as the man who had talked to him earlier. Neal shook his head to wake himself and stood up shakily, legs feeling jelly-like, head swimming still. He made his way to the cot and sat down, pulling a thin blanket on top around him as he shivered. The voice spoke again over the intercom.

"Sorry for the accommodations but we needed to be sure you were clear of anything that could be an advantage including your anklet." Neal looked down noticing for the first time it was gone. He had been too distracted by everything to notice. He suddenly wondered how Peter was, standing up and glancing up at the ceiling.

"Where is Peter?" He called out plainly, hoping it was a two-way. There was a moment of silence then a reply.

"Agent Burke is like you... waking up and investigating his surroundings. He had a shocking revelation as well." The man laughed, Neal frowning as he walked around looking for an out. He heard the man chuckle softly.

"You cannot get out, Mr. Caffrey. Trust me. We know your record well enough this room was made with you in mind; But enough 'chit-chat...' Get dressed." Neal blinked at the voice hearing a sound of a panel open and a small package slip into the room before it closed again. Neal walked over to investigate, erring on the side of caution. He heard the voice chuckle again.

"It's nothing that will hurt you, just clothes. We took the liberty of selecting something we know you'd wear. It's from your own wardrobe." Neal looked up at the ceiling trying to pinpoint the source of the voice without luck. He padded over in his bare feet, blanket pulled around him as he took a look at the bundle of neatly folded clothes. He picked it up and took it back to the cot with him, looking around as he wondered how much of him they could see. He wasn't shy but he dressed with the blanket still around him. It felt nice to at least be wearing his own clothes but the creepiness of the situation and circumstances chilled his spirit. He heard the voice speak yet again.

"You and Agent Burke will soon be starting the game. Relax." Neal looked up at the ceiling glaring angrily.

"Relax? How am I supposed to do that when you have us prisoner? I want to see Peter!" He waited for an answer but only heard a soft hissing sound. Neal saw the room filling up with some kind of milky haze. He coughed, trying to cover his face without success as he slumped back across the cot and felt himself reluctantly relax, eyes rolling back as he blacked out.

**()()()**

**(Peter)**

Peter was watching the game. It was Sunday evening and he was distracted by the fact that his wife wasn't here. She had left a few hours earlier to drive upstate and visit her sister Ellen. Peter sighed, leaning back against the sofa as he curled up alone and missed his wife. At some point he fell asleep, the remote falling from his now relaxed grip to the rug with a soft thud. He barely reacted, his face calm as he snoozed.

As he slept, he was vaguely aware of the TV flickering in front of him in the dark, only reacting when something moved to block it. He figured it was Satchmo, begging to be fed, the agent opening his eyes to look. His eyes widened as he noticed dark figures with masks standing around him. He blinked a moment to be sure he was awake but they moved in seconds, holding him down against the sofa with strong hands. He struggled but someone pulled a plastic bag over his face, his chest burning as he fought to breathe. The plastic clung to his mouth and nose like a second skin effectively cutting off any air flow. Peter fought but there were too many of them as he felt his last breath, eyes rolling back into his head, darkness swallowing him up.

"Is he dead?" One of the men shook his head and removed the bag as he pressed something that looked like a respirator over Peter's nose and mouth. While this was going on, another figure was systematically binding the agent's wrists at the elbow along with binding his ankles. It took a moment but Peter's body thrashed and shuddered as he started to breathe again, a sputtering cough escaping his lips. The figure smiled, stuffing a rag into Peter's mouth and pulling a piece of duct tape over his lips before lifting him up.

"Let's go..."

**()()()**

Peter didn't remember much after that. He thought he remembered a black vehicle and then nothing till he woke up in this sterile room. He felt a shiver at the coolness of the air and became aware he was only in his boxers. Peter looked around, a slight blush coming to his cheeks as he realized he was nearly naked. He stood shakily and stumbled to a nearby cot and pulled the blanket around him both for decency's sake and the fact he felt cold. It took him a moment to notice the new accessories he was sporting: two skin-tight bracelets and anklets and a number of other small metallic discs around his body as he checked himself out in a small hand mirror on a nearby dresser. It didn't escape him that the cot had straps on it, something that made him shiver to think why.

"I see you're awake." Peter turned trying to pinpoint the voice.

"I'm sorry to leave you feeling '_vulnerable_' but please, get dressed, Agent Burke." The voice spoke again, from the air, Peter looking for the intercom but finding nothing obvious in the flat walled room. He didn't even see a panel for the door until he heard a slight hissing sound as something popped open at the far end of the room. He saw a small bundle slide out and land on the floor as the panel quickly closed and vanished. Peter walked over curiously but cautiously, a chuckle escaping from the voice.

"It won't bite. It's just clothing; Your clothing. We took the liberty of taking an outfit you would feel comfortable in. Please change so we can start the game." Peter looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out where the hidden speaker was but the walls were smooth, even hiding where he knew the panel had opened up. It was a perfect fit he couldn't feel the line or see its source. He cursed to himself, blanket pulled around him.

"Please Agent Burke, get dressed. Don't make your colleague wait to get started." Peter perked up at the word.

"Colleague? Who else is here?" He tried to think of when he was in the van and he was bouncing around. Someone was with him but he was blindfolded and barely conscious. Who could be here?

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten about your '_pet_' convict?" Peter stiffened up at the term used for his partner and friend, Neal Caffrey.

"Damn you! Who are you and why are we here? Let me see Neal!" Peter yelled but the voice was quiet, making him curse as he picked up the clothes finally and made his way back to the cot, looking at the clothes they had left him. He saw a comfy pair of jeans, he normally liked to wear, a white tee and tan polo shirt. They had added to the pile his usual jacket, black socks and some comfortable loafers as opposed to his work shoes. That was something at least. He started to change, dropping the blanket without hesitation.

It only took him a few minutes to shrug into his clothes, feeling warmer once he got dressed. Peter sat and waited, the voice not speaking anymore as he fiddled with the bracelet on his right wrist. Suddenly he felt it give ever so slightly but not before something like a bolt of something sparkled between his skin and the band, his body thrashing as he fell to the floor and flopped. He groaned as his head hit the floor with a thud, the charge ending as he twitched there, curled up beside the cot.

"Leave the bands and discs alone, Agent Burke. We want you viable for the game." The voice spoke briefly, Peter wanting to curse at them but unable to as his body refused to respond. He slumped slightly, muscles continuing to twitch as he fell into a light unconsciousness.

"Relax. The game will begin soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Elizabeth arrived home two hours after she left her sister Ellen's home. She saw a vehicle she recognized as an FBI cruiser parked in front of their residence as she parked the Taurus and stepped out. El saw the front door open, a moment of hope in her heart that it was Peter when she saw Agent Jones step out along with another agent. They were talking animatedly, Jones turning and waving at her once he recognized her.

"Mrs. Burke!" He trotted down the stairs towards her, El getting a tight feeling in her chest. Jones looked as worried as she felt.

"Agent Jones, where's Peter? Where's my husband?" She didn't bother to unpack the car, following him to the stairs where he sat her down.

"I'm afraid I can't let you enter the home just yet. It's a crime scene." His voice was sober. She just stared at him with wide eyes hoping that didn't mean what she thought it meant. He shook his head and took her hand.

"Peter isn't inside. We can't find him and there's evidence of a struggle. He was kidnapped is what we're guessing at this point. We still have to get forensics in here to dust for prints so for now... I'm sorry but I can't let you inside." His voice was kind and gentle but all she was hearing in her head was "kidnapped." Her hand went to her mouth and she stifled her crying but it was hard, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked at Jones, knowing him from the times Peter had brought him over.

"Clinton... Is there any note? Any signs who did this? I need to grab Satchmo if I'm going to stay in a hotel." She was trying to find a way to get inside and see for herself what was going on but Jones shook his head.

"I can't let you inside and your dog is fine. We have him staying with a vet. Whoever took your husband, drugged your dog and although he seems ok, we took him to the vet to be safe. You can pick him up tomorrow." He patted her shoulder gently and she nodded, more tears escaping as she tried to take it all in. She thought about Mozzie's call and wondered if she should go visit June and see how she was faring.

"We'll take you to a safe house just in case..." She nodded but interrupted him.

"Before we do that, can I please go visit June? Neal's land lady. She was there when Neal was kidnapped." She saw Jones nod and excuse himself a moment as he went to talk to the other agent from earlier. They had a quick conversation before Jones came back and smiled at Elizabeth.

"We'll take my car. I understand you have some luggage. I can help you move it over."

**()()()**

It didn't take long to move her luggage over to Jones' vehicle, El sitting in the front passenger seat staring out the window. She was trying not to think about what was going on but she worried about her husband, despite trying to calm herself into thinking he would be ok. He had to be. Neal must be with him. This was too much of a coincidence. She sighed to herself and wiped at her eyes, sniffling slightly. At least Satchmo was in safe hands but she would have liked to have the dog with her for comfort.

"Mrs. Burke, we're here." Jones broke her reverie as she stared out and saw where they were. She had not really been paying much attention to the scenery but seeing June's house was always a sight. She kept imagining it as a castle surrounded by turrets and large topiary gardens, it was so out of place in the city. She nodded at him and released her seat belt, exiting the vehicle. Jones came around and walked her across the street as if guarding her was the one thing he was meant to do. It made her realize how many friends and allies her husband had: his subordinates, Neal and Reese... they all treated her as someone important and not just the wife of an agent. They respected her husband and liked him. The thought made her smile slightly and feel a bit better.

They walked up to the iron scrolled glass doors and rang the bell. Instead of the usual housekeeper, Mozzie actually answered the door, his manner more nervous than usual. He peered through the door with caution looking at Jones and then Elizabeth with curiosity. Jones seemed annoyed when the little man didn't react.

"Is June home, Mozz? I wanted to be sure she was ok." Elizabeth spoke plainly through the door watching Mozz look at her with a thoughtful expression. He finally shrugged to himself and unlatched the door, moving aside.

"Hurry up... I don't want anyone to see!" He seemed keyed up, eyes darting around as Elizabeth and Jones made their way inside and he shut the door behind them, locking it quickly. Jones seemed a bit concerned if not curious by the guy. They had met briefly before but he had yet to get used to Neal's friend. Mozz backed from the door, still watching it for a few feet before turning to them and pushing them along.

"June's in the dining room... nobody can see us there. No windows!" Mozz' tone was even more paranoid, Elizabeth nodding curiously as she was hurried along, Jones still looking more annoyed than amused. They were half-way past the stairs when June appeared from the dining room. She was wearing a colorful housecoat with a matching shawl. Her manner was friendly but El could detect a difference in the woman's mood. June didn't seem her usual cheerful self but under the circumstance, she could understand.

"Elizabeth? Agent Jones? To what do I owe this visit? I already talked to the police and one of your agents about Neal." She looked at Mozzie who had hurried over and helped her to a seat, June letting him fuss over her as she motioned for them to take a seat near her in the dining room. El sat beside June while Jones took the next seat over, Mozzie just opposite June.

"June, I heard what happened. I'm so sorry. I... Peter was taken too." She just blurted it out, unable to pussyfoot around the topic. She felt her eyes grow warm and she started to cry. Maybe it was because she was in the presence of another woman and she felt comfortable around June... she just cried; June pulled her into a hug and held her gently.

"Elizabeth dear... I'm so sorry!" They just sat like that, hugging one another, Mozzie sitting near June protectively and Jones on the other side watching El. Jones interrupted after a moment, his voice quiet.

"I heard they left a recording device behind? Was there anything else the police or the other agent might have mentioned?" Jones saw Mozzie frown at him.

"They're having a moment. They're in pain... can't the interrogation wait?" Mozzie seemed irritated but he pulled the recorder from his pocket and pushed it towards Jones. The agent looked at it and scrolled through the files. Only one file was obvious, the one of June's voice they had force her to make to lure Neal out. Another file was on the drive but it wasn't opening and seemed to be a system file or corrupt, the name being mz. Jones wondered why a dll file would be on a recorder, his expression intriguing Mozzie.

"Find something? I already checked it for everything I could. The dll file is legit but it won't open up. Seems to be encrypted or corrupted. I'm not sure which. Nothing seems to open it at the moment." Jones nodded asking if he could take it with him. Mozzie reluctantly nodded. Meanwhile El and June had finished hugging, El wiping at her eyes as was June.

"So you saw them take Neal? I'm so sorry, June." She hugged the older woman who just paled slightly at the memory.

"They didn't hurt me but I could hear the struggle upstairs as they left me below. I was so scared for Neal... he looked so limp when they brought him downstairs." She shuddered at the memory. Her face paled at the memory. El wiped at her eyes.

"I almost didn't leave Peter alone. I know he misses me and I miss him but my sister is going through some things. I needed to be with her." Her voice trailed off and she sighed in frustration.

"You know how Peter and Neal are. If they are together, they are a force to be reckoned with. We can only have hope, dear." She clasped the young woman's hand in her own and El smiled slightly back nodding.

**()()()**

Peter opened his eyes, feeling a hand caressing his face gently, combing with slender fingers at his hair. He thought about Elizabeth and turned, grabbing the hand gently and smiled as he looked up. It took a moment for his eyes to focus but quickly he sat up and scooted away, his back hitting the cot as he stared up at the stranger beside him.

A young woman, in her late 20s to early 30s knelt beside him. She had long shoulder length hair and deep blue green eyes. Her skin was a pale peach with a faint blush of red. She was dressed in a blue dress that looked like one his wife might have worn. He rubbed at his eyes and stared around the room as he remembered where he was, peering at her curiously.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." She smiled softly, reaching to brush some hair from his face but he caught her hand and pushed it away. She frowned, turning away and standing. He noticed as she padded barefoot that she had the same bracelets and anklets as he did. She stood a few feet away, body stiff and obviously upset her face turning to look at him a moment.

"Where am I and who are you?" Peter asked straight and to the point although a part of him thought she must be a prisoner like Neal and himself. The agent part of him came out in force as he tried to be as concrete as he could about what was going on. She continued to look at him, those blue eyes flashing at him with fear.

"I don't know where we are... I'm Erica." She turned away again, her body shaking slightly and he realized she was crying. He felt a pang of regret being so abrupt but how could he be sure why she was here. It could be a ruse. He walked over regardless and put a cautious arm around her. Erica looked at him, eyes pink and watery. She wiped at them and pulled away.

"No... don't! I can't go through this again." She turned her head upwards and looked around, walking the room, voice calling.

"Let me out! I can't do this! Please!" She just stared up at the ceiling begging, pleading with whoever their captors were. Peter watched her, walking to her as she started hit the wall and cry again. He hugged her gently unsure of what to do. She clung to him, her face buried in his arm as she sobbed.

"They took you too? My name is Peter Burke maybe... if my friend and I can escape we can help you. What's your last name?" He smiled at her the best he could under the circumstances and she looked up at him as she sniffled.

"Last name? I... I don't remember my first name. I woke up here one day and they told me my name was Erica." She sniffled again, wiping at her eyes. Peter nodded at her, his face flushing slightly with anger. Monsters! He thought. How could they do that to a woman much less anyone? She was watching him curiously, brushing a strand of hair from his face as he moved his face back towards hers.

"You seem like a good man. Your wife is very lucky." Her voice was soft and sweet, Peter looking at her and nodding. He was feeling comfortable for some reason, his guard going down. Maybe it was the stress of the situation.

"I'm the one who's lucky to have her. She must be worrying." He sighed frustrated, sitting beside her on the floor and leaning back against the wall. She stroked his hair, Peter thinking about the times El would do that, closing his eyes and imagining his wife in the room with him. Erica spoke softly, his mind replacing her voice with Elizabeth's.

"It's ok... I'm sure you'll see her again." Her voice was fading away, a strange sweet smell filling his nostrils as he fell into unconsciousness.

**()()()**

Neal woke up to find himself strapped to the cot. He struggled against the bonds but they were secured in such a way he had no way of moving even to attempt to remove them. He opened his mouth but found it stuffed with some kind of rag and covered with tape again. He pulled against the bonds but with the cot secured to the floor he couldn't even move that, his face flushing with effort as well as frustration. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something positive. It must have been very positive thinking because he could almost feel Kate caressing his face, brushing at his hair. He slowly reopened his eyes and saw a blurry figure there. They had long hair like Kate, his hands wanting to reach and touch their face. His vision focused and he blinked, pulling his cheek from their hand abruptly. He saw the figure frown.

"I didn't mean to scare you. They told me to wait till you woke up." She was sitting beside him on the cot, long shoulder length hair and deep blue green eyes. Her skin was a pale peach with a faint blush of red. She was dressed in a pair of worn blue jeans, a tan sweater and brown jacket that looked like one Kate might have worn. He blinked his eyes and stared around the room as he remembered where he was, peering at her curiously. She reached down and pulled the tape from his mouth and removed the rags. Neal coughed and caught his breath as he examined her closer. She looked afraid but held herself calmly. He figured she knew they were watching them.

"Who are you? What is this place?" He looked into her eyes and she turned her face away with a nervous gesture.

"Kathy. I don't know where we are. I woke up here the other day. They told me I had to do what they ordered." She looked back at him with a devastated look; face paling as she started to cry. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Neal could only watch, looking up at her curiously and back around the room. He whispered to her without moving his lips.

"I can help you if you help me. Set me free. Help me and my friend escape... we can get you out of here." He saw her look at him with a surprised glance, blue eyes watery with tears. She tried to act normal but shook her head, whispering back.

"I don't know... they watch and listen. They'll know if I do anything. I can't..." She trailed off, turning around as a door opened in the wall and three figures with masks came in. Kathy paled, standing up and looking at them with fear. Her hands were at her sides slowly curling into fists as they neared her and Neal. He watched them come closer, her body trembling.

"Please... don't hurt him. I can't go through this again... Please...!" She was grabbed by one of the men and pulled screaming away. As the other two approached Neal saw one of them pull out a needle. He struggled as his eyes followed the helpless Kathy being carried away.

"Let her go! Dammit! Let her..." He felt a hand over his mouth, head turned as his neck was bared and the needle pierced his skin.

"The maze is ready, Mr. Caffrey. When you wake up, you and your partner will be there." He heard the man over the loudspeaker again and gave a muffled answer through the gloved hand of the goon beside him. Whatever they gave him was starting to take effect, the men with masks blurring and swirling with the white of the room till he passed out.

**()()()**

Mozzie had already made a copy of the files on the recorder, taking them to a hacker friend of his, the last on the list. The others had not been able to help him with any clues. He hoped Tanner would be the one to figure out what had happened to Neal. He knocked on the graffiti covered door and waited nervously. He heard a voice call out after a moment, startling him as he looked around and saw the camera.

"_**Who dare bothers the great wizard of Oz**_?" The voice was booming from a small speaker, Mozzie rolling his eyes after he calmed down and glared into the camera.

"Tanner, open the damn door already!" He was not in the mood for games, not only nervous about being in the hood itself but having had to leave June alone. Well she was with El and Jones for the moment but he wanted to be there.

"_Fine fine... you're no fun, Mozz_." Tanner's voice was less than impressive than the original clip and there was a click as the door unlocked and Mozz quickly entered. He walked down a dark, worn corridor of decaying sheet rock and cracked cement floors. He turned at the end as the hallway curved and ended with a large metal door. It slid open and bright light erupted into the darkened hallway, Mozzie shielding his eyes. A taller, thinner shadow stood there.

"Hey, Mozz! Uhm… so what brings you to my palacious domain? What needs hacking?" The voice was a young one and when Mozz finally focused on the face he thought of Neal. Tanner seemed to be between the ages of 18 to 25 with dirty blond hair that was cut short and spiked messily. His skin was actually somewhat tan for someone who spent their time on computers all day but then he was oddly enough a surfer, considering he lived in NYC. He made a habit of sneaking out to the Hamptons on the weekends to visit his parents who thought he was away at a prestigious university studying. Mozz laughed to himself, holding up a small SD card and handing it to the young man.

"Figure this out and I'll see what I can do about that item you asked me about. This is a matter of life or death." Mozzie's voice was serious for once, the young man blinking bright green eyes down at him.

"Life or death? What's going on Mozz?" Tanner looked a little worried now, holding onto the small card and carefully placing it in his shirt pocket.

"Just do this for me. I really needed this yesterday but nobody else has been able to crack it. I know something has to be there." Mozz started to leave when he heard a cough and turned. Tanner was already sitting at one of the computers, pushing the SD card into a reader attached to the PC and pushing keys quickly. Tanner was chewing on his lip as he did so, attention on both the screen and Mozz simultaneously. It was only a minute before there came a clear steady beeping sound and Tanner laughed.

"Wow... nobody else could open this? Mozz, you need to find better help." Tanner was grinning now, motioning for the man to come and look. Mozz shuffled over and wiped at his glasses, putting them back on as he peered at the screen.

"What am I supposed to be looking at here?" Mozz was studying an image of what appeared to be the intro for a game. Tanner chuckled.

"It's a game. This is the splash screen. There doesn't appear to be any credits but I do see a hint of programming code hidden... ah there we go." The screen changed and an image of a corridor from a camera view appeared. It looked like those grainy surveillance images with a hint of static. Tanner frowned a moment, looking at the corner as he noticed the time stamp.

"This is odd... this says it's a game but it's connecting to someone's cameras. That time stamp is typical of IPs for security cameras in businesses. I wonder if I can trace it..." His voice trailed off and he laughed again, the image changing to the scene of a room that looked very sterile and very white. Mozz was staring at the picture, his eyes widening.

"Can you zoom in, Tanner?" His voice was growing slightly more high in pitch, his nervousness growing and excitement at what he was seeing. He blinked unsure of what to think but Tanner consented, hitting more keys.

"The Suit... what is he... what happened? Bring it back!" Mozz reached for the keyboard but Tanner slapped his hand back.

"No touch... Mozz. You know the rules. I can't bring it back. IP went down. I'll try to bring it up again but I think they're blocking... wait there we go." Another image of the room came up and Mozz gasped.

"Oh My God... Neal?" Mozz was staring at the screen, Tanner watching him and the figure. Neal was laying on a cot and didn't move, strapped down it seemed. Mozz was about to tell Tanner to zoom in when the screen went black again. He started to hyperventilate practically.

"Bring it back! Hurry... I have to know how he is!" Tanner typed furiously but nothing happened. He frowned.

"They must have figured out what was going on and turned if off for good. It's being blocked but they can't know it's me... my system is untraceable and so is theirs. My trace route didn't work. I'll keep on it but I did get some pics." Tanner smiled seeing Mozz get excited and nod.

"Don't worry about that thing, Tanner... you have it. Just find me a way to get to that place on the screen and print out those pics for me."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Neal shivered slightly, wrapping his arms around his body where he lay. His cheek touched something cool and smooth, his eyes fluttering open after a few minutes as he tried to focus on his surroundings. It was dark, gray and not quite as smooth and uniform as the room he had been in. Neal blinked a few times, moving his eyes to look around him before finally pushing himself up to a sitting position, leaning against the rough pock marked wall. He wiped at his eyes, feeling a slight bit of crust which meant he must have been asleep a while. There was nothing significant about the hallway except a small backpack sitting on the floor a few feet away. Neal just stared at it a while, getting his bearings before he finally pushed himself to his feet and walked towards it.

The backpack was small, tan, canvas and sturdy. He opened it up carefully and saw some items inside of it: utility blanket, penlight, batteries (_2 AA_), a bottle of water, some granola bars and a few other handy things like a mini first-aid kit. He closed it up again and slung it over his shoulder as he looked around. He was in a dead end of a corridor, only one way to move. Neal hesitated as he tried to think about what he should do when he heard the voice again:

"_The game is starting, Mr. Caffrey. Please proceed. It will be risky to tarry._" The voice laughed making Neal glare upwards as he tried to see where the speaker was. It was enough of a delay it caused him to notice the ceiling and walls moving towards him. Neal backed up towards the one direction and started to run as the walls began to close in on him. He came to a junction after a moment looking left and right but neither was any different than the other. Finally he ducked right and saw the wall close him into his path as he backed away and watched. He gave a sigh of relief, his expression turning to uncertainty as he looked at the path he had chosen and hoped it was the right one.

**()()()**

Peter woke up with a headache. He gave a little groan, lifting his head as his eyes opened. The hallway was dark, gray and worn as if by water or some other means of erosion. The walls were rough and pock marked with cracks evident a vast contrast to the white sterile room he had been in earlier. His eyes adjusted to the dimmer light as he shook his head to wake himself up. Erica... she had obviously drugged him, his memory of something sweet just before he passed out making him realize he'd been chloroformed. He cursed quietly, pushing himself to his feet and looking around at the little dead end corridor he was standing in. There was little of interest except for a small backpack sitting a few feet away. Peter stumbled towards it, crouching down to pick it up.

The backpack was small, tan, canvas and sturdy. He opened it up carefully and saw some items inside of it: utility blanket, penlight, batteries (_2 AA_), a bottle of water, some granola bars and a few other handy things like a mini first-aid kit. Peter checked each item carefully, testing the flashlight and opening it up to see the batteries were for it. He closed it up again and slung it over his shoulder as he looked around. There was a soft sound in the background, innocent at first but slowly growing in its insidiousness. Peter turned and saw water dripping down the walls, the water level growing as he watched. He moved down the one path of escape, splashing and soon wading as it rose to calf and knee depth. Peter trudged through the cold water, slipping once but turning the corner and coming to a junction. He was in a kind of trough, two sides available above him as the water rose to his waist. The ceiling seemed to be getting lower, Peter trying to decide what to do when he moved towards the left, pushing through the nearly chest deep water. There were hand holds in the wall, Peter grabbing at them and quickly pulling himself up, slipping as the water slicked the surface but finally yanking himself over the edge before the opening closed, sealing off the water and any other path. He looked at his hands, cut and scratched from his attempt to scrabble up the wall. They were minor inconveniences as he looked down the long gray corridor hoping it was the right choice.

**()()()**

Mozzie knocked on the hotel room door and waited. He heard movement inside then someone opening up the door. A brown haired man in a suit with blue eyes looked at him curiously but sternly down at the little man.

"I need to talk to Agent Jones. It's of a most urgent and private matter." Mozzie's tone was somewhat forward, the man looking at him with a surprised glance.

"Who? I don't know..." The man didn't get to finish, Mozz holding up a hand and getting somewhat sanctimonious with his tone.

"I am here on important business I can only discuss with... Agent Jones!" Mozz' glance was looking just beyond the man who turned to see Clinton Jones standing behind him with a bemused expression. They whispered a moment, the man looking at Mozz with a not so happy expression as Jones waved the little guy inside.

"You know this is a safe house? June went home already with an agent. I guess you came to see Mrs. Burke?" Jones' tone was slightly bemused, Mozzie shaking his head.

"No, but I have evidence on how to find _The Suit_... well _finding_ is still in the works but I have evidence of his capture and Neal's." Mozz pulled the pics out of his jacket and handed them to Jones. The agent blinked, looking at the images with a slack jaw.

"How... ok never mind. Peter would just go with it. Thanks, can I keep these?" Jones saw Mozzie nod somewhat dismissively.

"I have my own copies. How is she doing?" Mozzie's voice had lowered slightly, his affection for El evident. Jones shrugged.

"I guess ok. She's been in her room all day and I haven't seen her while the case is in progress." Jones looked a bit concerned himself, Mozz noting the reaction.

"Tell her I came by. I need to check on June. I'll be in touch."

**()()()**

Elizabeth Burke lay in bed, covers pulled up tight as she curled up and cried quietly to herself. She sniffled, wiping at her nose with tissues, a pile filling the wastebasket of the hotel bedroom. She heard a knock on the door and turned her head without rising. She heard a second knock and finally the door opened quietly.

"Mrs. Burke?" Jones peered inside, El sitting up and wiping at her eyes.

"Any news?" Her voice was hoarse from crying, her face pale and blotchy. He tried to smile but he didn't feel it.

"Mozzie came by... He had some interesting news concerning the case." Jones tried to sound uplifting, Elizabeth's face brightening some. She pulled the covers aside and stood up.

"What did he have to say?" She almost looked hopeful, wringing her hands as he handed her the picture of Peter. El gave a little gasp, hand at her mouth as she sniffled.

"Peter... At least I know he's ok." She wiped at her eyes, holding the picture tightly. It was a wide angled view of Peter leaning against a white wall in a bare sterile looking room. She staresd at it a few moments before she looked up at Jones again.

"How about Neal?" She looked at him curiously, Jones reluctantly showing her the other picture. She gave a stifled gasp, her eyes tearing up. She could see a blurry image of the young man strapped down to a cot in a room much like the one Peter was in.

"Neal... Oh no..." She looked at the pic briefly, handing both back to Jones as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"We're doing what we can. Mozzie seems to have a source so we will follow up on that. Don't worry, Mrs. Burke, I'll make sure both of them come home safely."

**()()()**

Mozzie exited the taxi cab across the street from June's. He made his way towards her door, knocking on the door. Nobody answered. Mozz rang the bell and knocked. Nothing. He was feeling a bit concerned now, pulling out his lock picking kit when he heard footsteps and saw June at the door opening it up. Mozzie felt his heart start again.

"I'm so sorry, Mozz. Good thing you're here, Agent. Atkins is in the dining room with a friend of yours." She closed the door quickly and securely behind him, making him blink for once. She hurried him into the foyer where an agent sat, the one Jones must have meant came to watch June and another figure. Mozzie barely recognized the bruised, bloodied face of Tanner, his dirty blond hair stained red in spots. He looked terrible.

"What is he doing here?" Mozz was surprised, the young man looking at him with bright green eyes, his lip split slightly as he smiled.

"Mozz? Thank goodness... they... they wanted to find you but I wouldn't talk. They took the disc but I have a copy and more..." Tanner's voice was hoarse, leaning back on the chair exhausted. Mozz walked over and patted the young man on the shoulder in an uncertain manner. He wasn't very touchy-feely but he tried. Tanner smiled slightly.

"He found something out, Mozz. Tell him Tanner. You're safe here." June's voice was soft, her attention distracted by the sound of another knock.

"That must be Agent Jones. Right on time." She rose to answer the door leaving the three alone. Tanner glanced over at the agent then back at Mozz, motioning him closer, voice low.

"_Feds? What's going on Mozz?_" He sounded nervous but was surreptitiously passing Mozz something, the agent beside them distracted by June's absence. Mozz nodded.

"_Neal, my friend. He works for them... long story._" Mozz saw Tanner blink but nod, looking up as June and Jones walked over.

"_June is cool._" Tanner whispered, grinning, Mozz smiling back.

"_She's hip!_"

**()()()**

Jones listened to the story Tanner had to tell, June standing by the young man with Mozzie. He nodded at the end drawing the other agent over with him as they spoke privately. The other agent left the room a moment, his phone out as he called someone. Jones remained and drew everyone in.

"Thank you all for your cooperation in this. We'll get you the protection you need." He directed the last words at Tanner who looked uncomfortable but nodded back with a gulp when June held his hand. She seemed to have that effect on people, calming them. Mozzie just squirmed a bit in his seat, Jones eyeing him.

"You might want to consider staying here where we can keep you safe." Jones saw June smile at the recommendation.

"You can use the room next to Neal's." June added but Mozzie looked hesitant.

"I don't know..." His voice was rising in pitch, the little guy standing and pacing some.

"Tanner can stay here too. I have plenty of room. What do you say, Mozz?" June was trying to make things easier and it worked, Mozz nodding.

"Fine... don't twist my arm... I'll do it for June!" He sounded testy but wasn't, his body language just nervous and maybe a bit relieved at making the decision.

"Ok... well, June... I'll send a few more agents to watch the place. _Thanks._" Jones whispered the last bit with a wink at her. She smiled back standing as she motioned towards the hurt young man.

"Let's get Mr. Tanner here situated. Help me with him, Mozz?"

**()()()**

**(Peter)**

Peter cautiously made his way down the corridor, coming to a three way junction. He could go straight, left or right. He tried to think which looked good but they were all equally gray and dark. He pulled out the pack and opened it up. He had noticed a stick of chalk at the bottom of the bag and broke a piece off. He marked the corridor on both sides and started down the right juncture.

He had only walked about 20 yards when he saw a figure up ahead. He paused looking at them curiously. They had a pack just like his. It couldn't be...

"**NEAL!**" Peter took a chance and called out to the figure. He saw them stop and turn around looking surprised but not looking AT him. It was Neal. Peter felt a sense of relieve as he ran towards the figure and hit something hard. He fell back, stumbling dazed and back onto this butt. He saw Neal stop and look in his general direction.

"_Peter? Peter!_" He could hear the faint voice of Neal Caffrey as if through a speaker. That's when he realized what was up. Peter pushed himself back up to his feet and felt at the glass window that apparently showed him Neal but not himself. Two-way mirror... clever! He sighed and tapped on the glass loudly before Neal could walk away. The young man turned and seemed to be looking at the glass. _Come on Neal... figure it out..._ He thought when he saw Neal push his face against the glass and peer through, hands on either side of his face for shading. He squinted and then smiled.

"_**PETER!**_" Neal waved back briefly, putting the hand back so he could see his friend. Peter smiled and waved, pointing down to the right and seeing confusion. He pulled out the chalk piece again and scratched on the glass hoping it could be read. After a moment he saw Neal nod and disappear to his left. Peter trotted down the corridor to his right hoping there was some kind of adjoining section.

"_**MARCO!**_" Peter heard the voice faint but it was there. He smiled and screamed out.

"**POLO!**" Peter was running towards the sound of Neal's voice.

"_**MARCO!**_" The sound was getting closer, Peter smiling as he ran towards it. He was excited now, glad to know his partner and friend was safe.

"**POLO!**" Peter yelled, taking a stride forward when he felt nothing beneath his feet. He flailed trying to pull himself back but his forward momentum was too much. Peter was falling out into darkness when someone caught his arm, a loud pop as he fell into open air and his limb pulled harshly against his body. Peter winced, hanging by just a few fingers wrapped tightly around his wrist. He looked down at what appeared to be a pit full of spikes and upwards to see Neal Caffrey, red in the face and gripping him with all his ability.

"Neal!" Peter tried to swing back and grab the edge of the wall, a few faint hand holds there as he grasped at them and managed to secure himself with his right hand and one foot, Neal pulling him up slowly. He lay on the top of the wall panting, Neal's breath also coming fast as he coughed and looked over at his friend. The young man smiled slightly, his face still red from the effort of holding him up but Peter just smiled back, trying to reach over but wincing as his left arm moved the wrong way. It was hanging loosely, obviously dislocated.

"I'm sorry Peter... I didn't mean to hurt you but I just saw you flying out into the darkness and had to catch you." He looked like he wanted to cry but Peter just chuckled despite himself. It was better than crying or giving into the pain. He shook his head.

"Neal... You saved me." He reached over with his right hand and mussed the con's hair. Neal gave a weak smile back but still looked like he felt guilty. Peter frowned at him.

"Stop that. You did what you had to... now... help me push this back in and we can compare stories."

**()()()**

**(Neal)**

Neal was lost. He had been wandering around but seemed to be going in circles. He found the chalk but he kept returning to the same places. He passed down one path and thought he saw a person. He ran towards them about to call out when he realized it was his own reflection. Neal stared at the mirror wondering what the purpose of it was in a place like this. Regardless he looked at himself and frowned, his face looking rather pekid he thought, hair messy but who could care when he was in danger. He made to move on when he heard it. Faint but loud enough it could not be mistaken.

_**NEAL!**_

The voice was followed by what could only be described as someone hitting a Plexiglas window. There was a slight shuddering of the mirror as his reflection rippled.

"Peter? Peter!" He could hear the soft echoing of Peter's voice off the ceiling and walls. Neal wasn't sure what was going on starting to move left down the corridor when he heard a soft tapping on the glass making him pause and take notice. The mirror was vibrating again; Neal moved closer to the mirror and after a moment pushed his face against the glass, hands on either side of his face for shading. He squinted and then smiled.

"**PETER!**" Neal waved back briefly, putting the hand back so he could see his friend. Peter smiled and waved, pointing down to the right. Neal shrugged unsure what was going on. Neal watched the faint outline of Peter pull out something and scratch on the glass. Neal tried to read it as it was scratched into the tinted glass.

**M - A - R - C - O  
P - O - L - O**

After a moment, Neal grinned with a nod and heading off to his left. Neal was excited. He found Peter and he was alive and well. A weight was off his shoulders now knowing his friend and partner was doing well. He was skipping practically as he yelled out:

**MARCO!**

He waited for the answering reply, his voice echoing off the walls quietly.

_**POLO!**_

He laughed to himself, skipping and running towards the sound of Peter's voice.

**MARCO!**

Neal stopped short as he turned the corner and found himself facing a wide open shaft. He peered down into the darkness seeing something like spikes or sticks at the bottom. He winced at the thought of falling into that when he heard Peter's voice closer than ever.

**POLO!**

A figure flew out towards him, falling into that empty shaft. Neal reacted more quickly than he thought he could, falling flat to the ground and catching the figure. He felt his arm pull but the pop wasn't from his shoulder but the other person's. He winced regardless, feeling himself slide forward a bit as he felt the pull of gravity when the figure stopped short. His fingers were in a death grip on their wrist, Neal looking down to see dark brown hair and Peter hanging there in his grasp.

**()()()**

Mozzie felt someone nudging him where he slept in a comfortable arm chair. He opened his eyes and saw Tanner looking at him. The young man had been seriously beat up but he was smiling, split lip and all.

"Mozz, wake up!" He hissed.

"Wha... Tanner you should be resting. What's the matter?" Mozzie sounded testy, wiping at his face. He pushed his glasses back on and looked at the young man closer.

"Look..." Tanner's voice was desperate now, pulling out his phone and pushing some buttons till there was a beeping and he held it for Mozz to see.

"What am I looking... Neal? Why is... Peter? I don't understand..." Mozz was awake now, eyes bright as he glanced at the screen. He could see Neal and Peter on what appeared to be a security camera sitting in a small dank looking corridor. He stood up and grabbed the phone looking closer. He saw Peter move as if he were in pain. Mozz handed the phone back, his manner more keyed up.

"You have to show The Suits downstairs... I'll tell June to call Jones."

**()()()**

June looked at the screen as Mozzie showed it to her. She gasped and held a hand to her mouth.

"This is real? I'll call Jones now." She moved to the phone and picked it up. Tanner watched her, his green eyes looking at Mozz.

"I'll see how long I can keep this going... I have it running off a remote server and recording." Tanner limped over to the bed and sat there, fiddling with the phone as he watched Mozz and June.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

Neal helped Peter to his feet, the agent obviously in pain from his dislocated arm. Peter stood shakily, moving back to one wall and leaning against it a moment, Neal standing aside curiously.

"Just give me a moment..." Peter shook his head, face pale and sweaty. Suddenly he ran at the opposite wall and there was a loud popping as his arm was pushed back into its socket. Peter gave a stifled cry, collapsing to the ground in a heap. Neal was beside him in an instant, kneeling next to him.

"Peter? Peter!" Neal was relieved when Peter groaned, slumping against him. Neal nudged his friend, opening up his pack and pulling out the blanket. He tore a strip off and made a makeshift sling for Peter's arm before he rolled up the rest and placed it under his friend's head. Peter shivered slightly, Neal checking the other pack and throwing the 2nd blanket over his friend. Peter continued to shiver, face flushed and pale, a thin sheen of sweat across his forehead. Neal dug out the bottled water and first-aid kit, finding a pack of aspirin and popping it open.

"Peter... Peter, take this." He sat his friend up long enough to push the aspirin into his mouth and have him drink some water. Peter complied, eyes closed, body relaxing once the aspirin kicked in. Neal sighed, getting comfy beside Peter and sitting down. His shoulder hurt, wrenched when he caught Peter. He reached into the bag and popped out two more aspirin, downing them with the water as he sat there. He listened to Peter's labored breath, checking on him occasionally till his own exhaustion hit and he fell into a light sleep.

**()()()**

With Hughes' blessing, Tanner was provided with a computer to continue helping them to monitor the situation with Neal and Peter. Mozz was nearby for support, Tanner finding more to the program as he hacked further into it. Jones was amazed.

"Here's the interface but it's locked to outside commands. Working on that." He typed furiously, everyone watching him with interest, even June.

"This is the floor plan." Tanner printed out the maze image, handing it to Jones who was studying it.

"I'm guessing these two dots are Neal and Peter and this other dot is the exit point they need to get to. But what are these other marks?" Jones pointed at some small hatches, X's and other symbols. Tanner nodded and pushed another set of keys causing a side menu to show up on the screen. The box had a number of symbols on it:

**LEGEND FOR **_**THE MAZE**_

**(X) = Rotating Room  
[::] = Spikes  
[||] = Moving walls  
[H] = Split room  
[v] = Collapsing floor  
[~] = Water  
[#] = Grating**

"Reminds me of old school text-based games." Tanner grinned slightly. Mozzie blanched.

"I'd normally agree with you, but in this case it's life or death with real players." Mozzie saw the young man's expression sober as he continued to type away.

"We need to stop this and control it. Tanner, any luck tracing the IP source?" Jones pitched, the young man shaking his head.

"Keeps changing. I'm trying to pinpoint it."

**()()()**

Peter slept, dreaming of being at home. He was sitting at the breakfast table with his lovely wife Elizabeth, about to reach across and kiss her when he woke up. He was shivering, finding himself in a dark stone corridor. His whole body ached reminding him where he was and why. Peter pushed himself up to a reasonable sitting position as he turned to see Neal sitting just behind him.

"Neal? Neal... wake up." Peter saw the young man sleeping, head slumped to one side. He nudged him, Neal sliding to the floor without waking up. Peter blinked, nudging his friend yet again.

"Neal? Neal..." He touched a finger to his friend's throat, Neal's skin felt cold, a faint but steady pulse evident. In the dim light he could just make out the young man's pallor. Peter felt a cold chill run down his spine, nudging the con again.

"Neal!" He listened to the young man's heart and heard a faint beating but when he checked his breath, nothing. Peter flipped Neal over onto this back and started CPR, taking his arm from the sling despite the pain and starting compressions. He cleared the air way and pressed his lips to Neal's. He breathed over and over, blowing air into the young man's lungs. Neal didn't respond, skin feeling colder. Peter kept on, doing compressions and blowing air until finally Neal shuddered and he felt some resistance. Neal gave a weak cough but didn't wake up. Peter nudged him trying to get a reaction.

"Come on Neal... wake up. Please..." He saw some color come to Neal's face but otherwise no reaction. At least he was breathing. Peter sat back and tried to figure out why Neal was suddenly sick when he had been fine earlier. He looked around for some clue, noticing some items laying outside the packs. He saw a bottle of water and a small bottle of pills. He vaguely remembered taking something with Neal's help, the water pushed to his lips to take it. Must be aspirin. He took the bottle aside and looked at the contents. Two pills popped out but something looked wrong. Peter glanced at the two pills noticing one had a little X on it. On closer inspection, it wasn't just an X but a very tiny skull and crossbones. The other pill had the typical logo for aspirin on it. Peter blanched, realizing that their captors had sabotaged their packs to make sure they hadn't a chance. It was pure chance he had gotten two aspirin but either Neal had gotten two of these with the X or possibly seeing that he was alive, one of each. Peter cursed to himself, nudging his friend with more energy.

"Come on Neal... you have to fight this. Wake up now!" He slapped his friend's face, the second attempt receiving a weak groan. It was a start.

"You aren't going to like me for this, Neal... I'm sorry." Peter dragged the young man towards the edge where he had almost fallen and with a guilty look, Peter punched the young man in the stomach. Neal reacted immediately, his mouth opening in a strangled cry and then he threw up. Peter hung the young man's face over the edge letting him get it all out. Neal continued to vomit till nothing came out but clear stuff, Peter pulling him back and wiping at his lips with a piece of the blanket. Neal lay there, face contorted in pain, eyes fluttering partially open.

"Hey... Neal... wake up. It's Peter." He pulled the water bottle over and made the young man sip from it. Neal resisted but then sipped at the bottle and slumped back against Peter's shoulder. The young man looked tired, face pale and flushed but at least he was coming back.

"Hey... Neal... Don't make me have to drag your butt out of here." He watched those blue eyes move up to glance at him, a slight smirk on his face. Neal stuck out his tongue, closing his eyes a moment, then opening up once again.

"Who... caught... who?" Neal peered up at Peter and smiled ever so slightly. Peter grinned.

"Well thanks. Can you stand? I don't know how long they'll let us sit here." He watched Neal, those blue eyes looking around and then felt him shift ever so slightly.

"Maybe. Give me... a... moment." Neal pushed himself weakly to a sitting position before taking Peter's hand and moving shakily to his feet. Peter held him up, his left arm back in the sling now. It had started to ache. They leaned against the wall a moment, Peter picking up the packs, putting everything in one for convenience but emptying out both of the aspirin. Neal watched him curiously.

"I was lucky you got two aspirin out. You got one of each... some of them weren't aspirin." He saw Neal look at him a moment then realize what he meant.

"Dammit. They sabotaged the first-aid kit?" Neal coughed a moment, Peter offering him the water again but he shook his head.

"Come on. We have to move. Was there anything significant back the way you came?" Peter was supporting Neal, who leaned on the agent as they stumbled along. Neal shook his head.

"I had been going around in circles. Chalk wasn't very useful when I kept hitting the same marks over and over again." He coughed a bit more before getting over the attack. Whoever was keeping them here, they didn't play fair. Neal looked at Peter.

"How about you?" Neal's blue eyes were looking more lively as they walked and he seemed to be overcoming whatever had been in that pill. Peter shook his head.

"Other than that pit between our sides, nothing." Peter felt Neal move slightly away, only holding onto his arm now as he gained his strength back. They continued down the corridor, making it back to the two-way mirror when he felt Neal pause. He was looking back at the glass and staring at his reflection. Peter stopped and turned. Neal moved over to the glass and pushed an ear against it.

"Neal? Neal we need to keep moving." Peter wondered what he was up to when he heard it. He saw his own reflection flickering in the glass as the frame shook. He noticed the reflection warping out towards him like a fun house mirror when he saw Neal back away towards him.

"Peter... run!" He turned and grabbed his arm, pulling Peter with him as they ran down the corridor. They'd barely made it 10 yards when they heard the shattering of the mirror and a loud rush of what could only be described as a roaring sound. Peter recognized it from earlier: _water! _They ran as best they could in their current states, turning the corner quickly and finding themselves at a dead end. Neal looked confused.

"This led somewhere before!" He looked around and finally pulled Peter over where some hand holds were. Neal helped Peter by supporting him slightly as he gave him a boost upwards. Peter did what he could despite his shoulder and made it to the top, reaching down for Neal who was in the midst of using the hand holds. He barely made it five feet before a wall of water swept in and knocked him out of sight and into the wall. Peter cried out.

"**NEAL! NEAL!**" He was looking desperately around the swirling mass of dark water till he saw a form floating face down towards him. He reached out with his good arm and dragged the young man back up to the small crawlspace he was in, the water rising even higher. He shook the young man and heard a cough. Neal opened his eyes and peered up at him. He had a slight knot on his forehead where he had been slammed against the rock of the walls. Neal shook his head slightly, eyes glazed.

"Neal, are you ok? Neal? We need to move. The water is rising." Neal nodded with another cough before following Peter on his hands and knees down the crawl space.

They were crawling as fast as they could, the space just large enough to accommodate them but filling with water. They splashed through the cold water, hands growing numb. They came to a juncture and Peter stopped looking both ways but unsure which way to go. He felt Neal nudge him.

"Peter, what's the matter?" He sounded a bit off, probably the bump to the head. Peter had to think fast. He choose the right passage and started to crawl down it, Neal following. They went down it for some ways before coming to an opening. Peter slid to a stop, the opening going down into a very long drop to the floor. He saw a ladder below him stuck to the wall, yelling back to Neal.

"There's a ladder going down. I need to turn around." He heard Neal move backwards, Peter managing to turn in the tight space and ease himself back out and over to the rungs. His foot felt around till he put it on one of the metal rungs and he slowly moved out and downwards. He took his time, his left arm still hurting him but with his elbow he was able to cling to the rungs with both arms and get to the bottom. He saw Neal look down at him and then disappear back inside before easing himself out and backwards onto the rungs. It was just over a story in height, Peter looking around for an exit and seeing a door in the corner. He moved towards it, touching the knob once he was sure it was safe. Peter turned it and heard a cry as Neal fell and hit the floor hard. Peter closed the door again and saw what had happened.

"Neal! I didn't know..." He saw Neal look up to see the rungs reappear. When Peter had turned the door knob, it had tripped off something that made the rungs go back into the walls. Neal had been barely halfway down when it happened. Peter helped Neal up but the young man groaned in pain.

"Think I twisted my ankle pretty good. Don't think it's broken." Neal winced, Peter sitting him down as he pulled out the shredded blanket he had repacked and used it to tear into strips and tie up Neal's ankle.

"They really don't want us to get out of here." Peter saw Neal smirk despite everything.

"You think? Ok... that's better. Let's go." He limped beside Peter as they opened the door again and found another hallway like the previous ones. Both men groaned.

"These hallways all look the same. Hard to figure anything out when you have no landmarks." Peter remarked with a tired voice. Neal nodded, limping beside him awkwardly.

**()()()**

It had been nearly two days since Peter and Neal had been kidnapped. The FBI still had no clue who had done this but Elizabeth was aware from Jones that Mozz' lead had panned out and they were working on tracing the whereabouts of both men. El was relieved to hear that but hoping beyond hope they would have a break in the case soon. She thought back to the photo of Peter slumped against a wall in a room. It made her angry to think someone would do this to him and to Neal. The young man had looked in worse shape, strapped to the cot. She wondered how they were doing as she sat in the safe house bedroom. Jones had left for a few hours, the other agents outside keeping an eye on her just in case.

She heard a knock on the door and it opened up revealing Jones. She smiled at him as much as she felt she could, hoping he had news. He smiled back making her think they did.

"Mrs. Burke, we're monitoring the situation with Peter and Neal and we have someone taking a crack at locating them. Mozz' source seems to be close to hacking the stream so we should have a location soon." He grinned at her and she nodded back thankfully.

"Hacking the stream? I don't understand." El was looking at him curiously and another voice piped in. It was Mozzie's.

"My friend found a security camera to view the '_game_' Neal and Peter are trapped in. We can track their movements in the place they are being held but only get an occasional image of them in real-time." He saw her expression look confused again.

"Did you say game? What kind of game. You're getting a camera image of them remotely? Mozzie, I need to know how my husband is. Please..." Her voice was pleading but he shook his head as did Jones.

"You don't want to see what we're seeing. My friend is doing all he can to get into the system and hopefully make the board a bit fairer." Mozzie sounded concerned, worried more than anything. She knew how much he cared for Neal.

"Thank you Mozzie... Jones. And thank your friend. I... I want to visit June if that's possible?" She looked at Jones but he shook his head.

"That's where our current operation is. She's been more than gracious." Jones saw the look in her eyes and wondered if he was doing the right thing.

"We do have agents there... I suppose a short visit wouldn't hurt." He saw her smile.

**()()()**

Tanner and June were celebrating something when Mozzie, Jones and El showed up. June walked over and hugged the younger woman leading her into the dining room, while Tanner pulled Mozzie up into a hug, the little guy squirming.

"I broke it... HAH! We don't have a location yet but I can at least control the game a bit." Tanner dropped Mozz who pulled away and brushed himself off as if he had cooties.

"Good work, Tanner... just don't hug me ever again!" Mozz kept wiping at himself as if he were contaminated, Tanner grinning.

"Sorry sorry... just look... your friends are headed for a particularly nasty area. I just have to push a few keys when the thing activates to stop it. The problem is..." Mozz interrupted him.

"Problem? I thought you said you could control it?" His voice was rising in pitch. Tanner held up a hand.

"I can but not till it activates. Once a pitfall starts I can ease it up a bit but nothing more. They really did a job on this. I'd love to meet their programmer." Tanner sounded impressed despite the circumstances, his professional courtesy obvious. Mozz smacked him on the back of the head.

"Save the fawning for later. We need you to get them out or find us their location." Tanner blushed and nodded, looking down at the keyboard and screen studiously.

**()()()**

Peter and Neal continued their journey down the long corridors, nothing exciting happening till they came to another juncture. This was a three way. It went forward, left and right. Each path looked the same, both men trying to figure out if they should continue forward or move to the left or right. They were in the middle of it all when Neal cried:

"Peter watch out!" Neal pushed him aside to the left, a huge slab of cement falling with a sickening thud in the middle of where they were. It sealed up the whole corridor making it impossible for Peter to do anything but go down this leftward path. He screamed at the rock wondering if it was thin enough Neal could hear him but all that echoed back was his own voice.

**()()()**

Neal felt rather than saw the huge slab of cement coming downwards toward them. He pushed Peter left out of the way and rolled with a groan, as he put weight on his hurt ankle, to the right. He turned and saw he was effectively trapped into going down the right passage. He was also left without any supplies, Peter having put them all into one bag when he had been hurt. Neal called out through the rock but heard nothing but his own voice reply back. Their captors were intent on making them suffer and apparently separate them. He looked up and cursed at the ceiling.

"If you're going to kill one of us, kill me! Do it now and let him go!" Neal screamed at the ceiling, daring them to do something.

**()()()**

Peter reluctantly left the slab, finding no way through, over or around it. He could only go down the path they'd forced him on and hope he would bump into Neal again. He turned and started to walk forward suddenly cursing as he realized Neal didn't have his pack. They had consolidated everything when meeting up to save time and effort. Peter sighed in frustration hoping his partner wouldn't need the stuff he currently had in his possession.

He walked for what seemed forever down boring gray corridors, glad that at least nothing tried to jump out at him, crush him or otherwise drown him for the meantime. Peter kept going, a continual guilt making him feel sick as he sipped occasionally at the water, ate part of a granola bar and wished he could give some to Neal.

**()()()**

Neal collapsed at the end of the hallway. The heat was stifling. He had dared them and they had taken him up on it. Neal thought about the bottled water in the packs but knew if anyone needed to survive it was Peter. He had to go home to El. Neal lay on the warm stone floor, his throat dry, tongue swelling from lack of water. He gave a dry painful cough, his body shuddering slightly.

**"So are you surrendering to the game, Mr. Caffrey? Forfeiting so your friend might win?" **Neal heard the voice as if from far away and nodded weakly. He thought he heard the sound of footsteps echoing towards him.

**"If you are being so gallant as to forfeit, I guess your friend will have to finish alone. It's a shame though... you would have come back together in another few yards." **Neal raised his head to stare incredulously up at the voice, a figure in black clocking him across the back of the head and knocking him out.

**"Sleep well, Mr. Caffrey."**

**()()()**

Tanner clucked his tongue, waking up Jones who had started to doze off and attracting the attention of Mozz.

"This doesn't seem right. There's a player dropped from the board." Tanner's voice sounded worried.

"What do you mean: _a player dropped from the board_? Someone's out of play?" Mozzie's voice rose a pitch as he moved back to the hacker's side.

"Yeah, I don't know who but someone's been taken out of the game. The game should technically be over according to the rules but it's still going on." Tanner showed the screen to Mozz and Jones, both of them looking worried. Elizabeth snuck up behind them and was peering at the screen. She saw nothing but a maze and a small dot on it. Suddenly she gasped, everyone turning to look at her then back as the screen briefly turned to that of a camera view of Peter wandering down a dark stone corridor.

"Peter? Is he ok?" She looked frantic, glancing between the three for an answer, but Tanner just froze, Mozz blanched and Jones shrugged helplessly.

"We're not sure. But if he's still on camera, Neal must be the one out of play." Jones sounded less than enthused about the situation but still happy to know that Peter was ok. Mozz squirmed, pacing a bit.

"If Neal's out of play... No, I'm not going to think that. He's still ok. He has to be ok."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

Neal woke up to find himself in a scary yet familiar place. He struggled, his body strapped securely to the cot in the sterile room from before. He wanted to cry out but his mouth was full of rags again, tape pulled securely over his lips. He struggled hearing the voice laughing from the intercom.

"_Don't hurt yourself, Mr. Caffrey. Your wish is coming true. You will be sacrificed for your friend to finish the game. Feel proud._" The voice sounded bemused at his agony, Neal glaring groggily around the room. His head throbbed where the figure in black had hit him.

"_So, shall we start off with something fun?_" Neal blinked trying to figure out what the man meant when he felt a horrible pain in his temples; The metal discs. He'd forgotten about them. He shuddered in response to the charge running through him. Neal's body twitched helplessly before the shock stopped and he slumped back, head lolling to one side, eyes rolling back into his head. The voice laughed again.

"_Did you forget about these? That was the point. I had a use for them but you ended the game early. Don't worry... I'll make up for not employing them sooner._" The voice chuckled, another charge going through Neal's body. He thrashed without result, the bindings secure and the cot bolted down. The charge stopped after a moment, his body limp, twitching with the occasional tic as he lay there unable to respond or move. He hoped in the little bit of his mind that still existed that Peter was well as he felt himself disappearing into a deep mental fog.

**()()()**

Peter continued down the monotonous corridors of gray, worn rock. There was nothing to tell him that he was nearing any kind of exit or other sense of freedom. He wondered how Neal was faring. Peter was worrying when he hadn't caught up with the young man, calling out off and on to see if he heard a reply. It was disheartening to know he was alone but worse that Neal was alone and struggling without supplies. Peter sighed, noticing a turn up ahead. He was just about to step around the wall when he heard voices coming from down the corridor.

"Where is he? He should be coming up according to this blip on the map." Peter froze listening to the voice as he hid behind the wall. A second voice piped in.

"He should be up ahead. We need to get to him before he makes the exit. Besides, he might want to join his friend back in the room. Boss is having fun torturing the con." The men laughed, Peter realizing who they were talking about and feeling an overpowering need to strike out. He couldn't though under the circumstances. They were probably armed and what did he have?

Peter backed quietly down the way he had come from, a soft sound of something grinding near him. He saw the wall open up as the corridor started to turn slightly. It was a way to hide, Peter taking it as he ducked into the new corridor and just out of sight of the two men.

"What was that noise?" One of the two figures in black said as they came around the corner. It was empty. The other one shrugged.

"Maybe the boss is messing with us? Let's find this guy and get out of here."

**()()()**

Tanner gave a little '_whew_' kind of sound, Mozzie patting him on the shoulder.

"I don't understand this. They added two _NPCs_ and yet it's not part of the game. At least I was able to move the corridor so that your Fed friend is a little closer to the exit. He should be clear of traps now. This was a safe corridor when I checked the map." Tanner looked a bit tired, stretching and yawning a bit.

The table in June's dining room was filled with discarded soda and power drink cans. Mozz was playing butler so that Tanner could continue the rescue effort and find a physical location of Neal and Peter. He turned to see Jones out cold on the sofa by the stairs, some of the other agents in various places either sitting or half-awake depending how long they'd been on duty. June and El were upstairs asleep, Mozz glad he didn't have to worry about them.

"Mozz? Don't you guy's ever sleep?" It was Elizabeth. She had snuck quietly down the stairs and was standing at the banister rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He peered at her curiously, Tanner giving a sleepy nod of hello as he kept his typing up. The young hacker's eyes started to brighten.

"**GOT IT!**" Tanner's voice was excited enough that everyone in the vicinity jumped to attention. El looked at Mozz who just shrugged and glanced over the young man's shoulder.

"I have an address! Who's da man!" Tanner held his hand out for a high-five, Mozz looking at him like he was nuts.

"It's about time. So where are they?" Mozz stifled a yawn, his voice testy from lack of sleep. Jones was sitting up and looking around having woken up when Tanner yelled the first time. He stumbled over rubbing at the back of his neck and standing behind the hacker.

"Here you go, Agent Jones. One bonafide address." Tanner looked proud as if he'd just graduated or something. Jones grinned back.

"Thanks. I think you'll get your immunity. I'll make sure you do once our agent and consultant are back with us." He smiled at the young man and Mozz and then walked back over and huddled with the agents as he pulled his phone out. Elizabeth made her way over and peered over Mozz and Tanner's shoulders.

"So we can bring Peter home?" She sounded sleepy but relieved, Mozz nodding at her with a slight smile.

"Looks like it. Tanner did good." He mussed the boy's hair, the hacker smirking.

**()()()**

Peter found himself down another boring corridor but as he rounded the corner at the end he saw something that made him want to sing. He ran closer to be sure he was seeing it and collapsed to his knees, praying and looking happier than he had in a while.

"I finished!" He looked around, yelling at the ceiling for their captor to hear.

"**I... FINISHED!** Now... let us go!" He waited for the voice to answer back but it was silent.

Peter stood up, dropping the pack to the floor and wishing Neal was here but now they'd have to let them go. One of them finished. He was ready to celebrate when a panel in the wall opened, revealing a TV screen. Peter looked at it curiously, the panel flickering to life as an image slowly faded in from black.

"_Yes... you finished, Agent Burke but you cheated. Someone helped you and your friend guaranteed your success by forfeiting the game. Do you still feel like celebrating?_" The voice's tone was cold and emotionless. Peter gawked up at it, looking at the screen again as the image came into focus.

"_Your friend is still in the maze, suffering. Would you leave him there for your own benefit? You're free. You can go home to your wife. That's what you wanted... that's what he wished for. Congratulations!_" Peter continued to look at the screen, eyes widening at the sight.

The screen was black and white but it didn't need to be in color for Peter to recognize Neal's thin frame. The young man was in the room with the ladder. He was bound and held in place by the very rungs that went in and out of the walls, current in an '_in_' position, holding the young man suspended. Neal hung limply from the rung, his head slumped forward, chin laying on his chest. Peter took in a deep breath trying not to panic but he couldn't help it as he saw his friend hurt.

He had finished. The game should have been over but how could he have believed their captors would let them go. After everything that had happened he should have known better but he had hoped for something fair in the game and he had been wrong. Help? He wondered who could have helped them, when nobody knew where they were. Peter also frowned at the thought that Neal could have given up so that he would make it out. Why would he have done that when they probably would have met up again. He felt a tinge of guilt, seeing a door slide open and the voice speak again.

"_Go on, Agent Burke. You're free to leave. Outside that door is your freedom. All you have to do is exit._" Peter looked at the door with a longing. He wanted to be home; he wanted to see Elizabeth again but not at the cost of Neal's life. He turned back to the screen, unable to let his friend go. Peter shrugged his shoulders and picked up the pack again. He heard laughter from the intercom.

"_Such a noble and chivalrous man you are. You and Caffrey are one of a kind; a rare breed. It's mostly why I chose the two of you. You were the best subjects for my 'game._"Peter ignored the voice, turning back the way he came with a determined look on his face.

**()()()**

"YAY! Peter made it out!" Tanner was cheering along with Elizabeth. Mozz came back from the kitchen with some of June's Italian roast offering a cup to each of them.

"What did I miss?" Mozz looked bewildered as he saw El kiss Tanner on the cheek, the young man blushing and then she hugged Mozz who squirmed uncomfortably.

"Peter... he won the game! They have to let them go but Jones and crew are headed over to get them. Thank you, Tanner!" Elizabeth's voice was happy. Mozz saw Tanner stand up and stretch looking a bit relieved to be leaving the PC.

"I like gaming but this was the longest session I've had in a while. I think I may back off the games for a bit. Take a vacation." Tanner rubbed at his eyes, taking the cup of coffee and sipping at it as he walked the room, waking himself up. El looked ecstatic.

"You deserve a break. I'm just glad this is going finally be over." She took the cup from Mozzie and walked over to the sofa and sat, sipping at it with a relaxed smiled. Mozz sat by the PC looking at the screen and puzzling over something. Finally he took a sip of his coffee then turned to Tanner.

"Hey... this dot in the exit is _The Suit_, right?" Mozz was puzzling something, Tanner calling back.

"Yeah, he won so they should be free soon." The young man sounded sleepy but confident. Mozz kept looking at the screen.

"If he's out and free... why is the dot moving BACK into the maze?"

Mozz saw Tanner turn and stare at him, Elizabeth's face quizzical, cup held up in mid-sip. She saw Tanner run back to the PC, her own feet carrying her over quickly.

"Wait... No No No... why is it... something must have happened. There's another player on the board again. This isn't right. The game should be over!" Tanner sat back down, coffee to the side and forgotten.

**()()()**

Without obvious landmarks, Peter had to remember directionally how he had made it to the exit and hope he could make it back with Neal in tow. The voice made it clear that once he reentered _the maze_, he was fair game again. Peter cursed at the ceiling and trekked back inside. He managed to find his way to the door that had led to that very room but started thinking. If the door opened before and caused the rungs to retract but now the door was closed and the rungs were retracted, he would have to find another way in or else Neal would fall and be hurt. Peter cursed, moving backwards and looking for another way in.

**()()()**

Tanner was typing furiously again, pushing buttons and typing in commands. Mozz and El were hanging on his every move, watching the screen.

"Ok, he needs to get to that figure in the middle there. Ah... here we go." He pushed a few buttons and something changed on the screen, the moving dot going into the new path. Tanner smiled.

"That should do it."

**()()()**

Peter saw the corridor open, walls wet but now free of water. It was the path they'd taken when he had hurt his shoulder. He remembered the wall had handholds, taking a chance and climbing on his own without the added boost Neal had given him before. Neal's assistance had helped to alleviate his pain but he had to get back up into the crawlspace and get to the ladder from above. It would be the safest way.

He crawled down the small narrow tunnel finally turning right and going straight till he saw the opening up ahead. He peered down and saw Neal, hanging limply, wrists bound and held inside the restraint of the retracted rung. Peter cursed, looking around for some means to get down. Neal was blocking the path and with the rungs mostly retracted, he couldn't climb beside the young man and free him, there wasn't enough room. He reached down to grasp the young man's wrists in his good hand, a pocket knife dull but still useful in the other. He would cut Neal free and maybe lift him up. He would try at least, splaying his legs within the tight crawlspace to keep himself anchored. Neal groaned through his gag, Peter glad to hear something to indicate the young man was alive. Neal peered up with a glassy eyed look, a muffled sound escaping his throat. Peter smiled downwards as he cut at the tape.

"Just hold on. I'm going to cut you free and we'll be out of here soon. I know where the exit is." He saw Neal's left eyebrow arch in response, the young man nodding slowly back. It had to be 30 feet to the ground but if he let him go slowly, maybe he could fall without hurting himself. Peter could only hope so if it came to that. He felt the tape give and finally Neal was free. Peter felt the young man grasp his wrist with one hand and the rungs with the other that was still trapped. He pulled at the tape over his lips when he had a chance and spit out the rags.

"My wrist is stuck, Peter. The rung is holding it tight, it's going numb." His voice was filled with pain as he hung there over the floor.

"You have to drop me. It's the only way." Neal saw the look in Peter's eyes and started to let go. Peter held on, making a motion for him to wait.

"Here... the blanket is something to hold onto. Just use it to ease yourself a few feet down and I'll pour some water on your wrist to make it loosen. Let me know when you're ready." Peter handed the blanket to Neal who nodded, tying the blanket to the lowest rung and securing it before he looked up at Peter.

"Ok... that should do it. Careful." Peter poured a bit of water on Neal's wrist, a sound of joints or bones cracking as the rungs tightened but the con managed to squeeze his hand through, the rungs clicking back into the wall but his other arm holding the blanket and sliding down a few feet then falling to the floor with a thud. Peter glanced down worriedly till he saw a weak thumbs up from the young man.

"I'm ok... I guess I need to open up the door for them to come out again?" Neal's voice was hoarse and interrupted by coughing but he was pulling himself to his side and crawling towards the door. Peter waited, throwing the pack down to Neal. He lay on his stomach trying to relax when he felt a strange sensation. He seemed to be rising slightly. He shifted his weight and found the small crawlspace was tightening around him, Neal still only halfway to the door.

"Neal! Hurry up..." Peter wanted to jump out but he was suddenly stuck, only one arm sticking out as he found he was being squeezed tightly. Neal turned and saw what was going on, opening the door quickly. He stumbled to his feet and limped over to the ladder, climbing up. He pulled on Peter's arm and shoulders, trying to yank him free.

"Dammit! Let him go! You had me... let him go!" Neal was screaming, his grip failing as he felt himself fall back, the rungs suddenly retracting on their own. He was still holding onto Peter and apparently it was enough momentum he yanked the agent free, both of them falling to the stone floor below with a thud. Neal slumped back against the stone, eyes closed as Peter fell across him. The agent rolled aside and groaned, his body aching as he nudged his friend.

"Neal... Neal wake up." Peter moved the young man's head and felt something wet and sticky on his hands. It was blood, a small pool coming from the side of Neal's head where it had connected with the hard surface of the floor. Peter shook the man more urgently, talking to him.

"Neal... Wake up! Don't do this... Please. I know where the exit is! Neal!" Peter was begging his friend, feeling for a pulse and listening for a heartbeat. They were both there but nominal, Neal's breath shallow and nearly non-existent. Peter nudged the young man over and over, crying.

"Neal... Please... wake up!" He was pleading, picking the young man up in his arms and standing, carrying the young man as gingerly as possible. Peter limped towards the door, exiting the room. He made his way back down the bland corridors, barely aware of his progress till he made it to the exit room again.

The door was still open but he stopped in the room and lay Neal down. The young man didn't move, his eyes shut, face pallid. Peter was crying, his body shaking with emotion. He was broken but he was also angry and sad. He collapsed by his friend and looked up at the ceiling and cursed.

"_Such language, Agent Burke. Should I renege our agreement? YOU are still free to go._" Peter glared up at the ceiling and cursed some more.

"Damn you! Why did you have to do this? Who set this up?" Peter started to rise, Neal's limp form in his arms as he headed for the door but the door slid shut and he heard the voice laugh.

"_I only said that you could go, Agent Burke. Caffrey must stay behind. He's no good to anyone in his current state. Besides, my benefactor is looking forward to meeting him in person._" Peter stared up at the ceiling, arching a brow, Neal still in his arms, head leaning loosely on his shoulder.

"Benefactor? Who might that be?" Peter continued to stand there, waiting for an answer.

"_I think you may know who. Mr. Caffrey mistook you for him once..._"


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

Jones and crew followed the address provided by Tanner and found themselves at an abandoned amusement park outside of town. Well it was a mostly abandoned amusement park taken over by a small industrial building and game company. The agents had their warrant, gear and were ready to go inside.

**()()()**

Peter sat on the floor, cradling Neal in his arms. He did what he could and bandaged the head wound, a minor gash and knot, the bleeding superficial once Peter had taken a good look at it. The voice had gone quiet, leaving them in the room alone for the moment although Peter knew they were probably being watched. He sighed in frustration, looking at his partner and then back up at the screen.

There was very little new in the image except that now it showed the outside of an office building. Peter peered up at it and realized vehicles were swarming the outside of the building in the image. FBI vehicles. Peter blinked, a small ray of hope entering his mind. Someone had figured out where they were. Peter cheered to himself, smiling but it was short lived when he heard the voice speak out again.

"_Ah... I see your friends have found you. Took them long enough. I hope they have a warrant and can traverse the many 'surprises' within our offices. It's not just hot coffee and paper cutters they have to worry about._" The voice laughed.

**()()()**

"Why are they just stuck at the exit? They've won!" Elizabeth sounded frantic, her voice cracking with emotion. She was looking over Tanner's shoulder as was Mozz. Tanner looked just as confused.

"I don't know. Your husband went back for the other figure. The way was open until they both tried to leave. Someone is blocking them. I'm working on it." He kept typing furiously, a new pile of power drink bottles and coffee cups near him. Mozz cleaned up the pile when he couldn't stand the suspense. He was worried about Neal, well and maybe _The Suit _just a little. June was in the kitchen trying not to think about things by making them sandwiches. Mozz went to help her, his anxiety level growing.

**()()()**

Neal woke up in his bed. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes, a little groggy from sleep. He looked around to see it was his room. There was something... he was forgetting something. He crawled out of bed and padded across the cool wooden floor boards to the sofa. A figure lay curled up under a blanket there. It was Peter.

"Peter... wake up." Neal didn't know why but he needed to talk to the Fed. No not Fed... friend. He nudged the man again.

"Peter?"

Neal bent over his friend, nudging him...

**()()()**

"Peter?" Neal's voice was hoarse, nearly inaudible but he was speaking. Peter felt the young man move, still holding him up against his shoulder. Neal was rousing, slowly but he was coming round. Peter smiled.

"Neal? I'm right here. Open your eyes." Peter spoke softly, feeling the young man turn his head and look at him, blue eyes opening slowly.

"Peter? Where... Oooo my head. What happened? Are we out?" Neal blinked, focusing on his environment and saw they were still in the maze. His eyes widened a little but Peter just patted him gently on the shoulder.

"It's ok. Calm down." Peter was looking at the door, Neal noticing his friend's glance as he pushed himself to a sitting position and sat beside him.

"Peter, something's wrong. Tell me." Neal saw Peter avert his eyes but then nod. Neal felt a sudden panic.

"Neal, I..." Peter was interrupted by the voice.

"_Mr. Caffrey, your friend has become quite the chivalrous type. He has the option to leave and yet... well he chooses to stay and share in your suffering._" Neal turned from the ceiling to Peter, the agent's face somewhat guilty looking. Neal paled.

"Don't stay for me, Peter. You're free! I'll be ok." Neal tried to sit up a bit more but slumped, wincing from his head wound. Peter made him comfortable.

"I'm not going. Final word... " He glared up at the ceiling, the voice laughing.

"_You may not have a choice, Agent Burke. Our benefactor doesn't require an agent such as yourself in his employ. He has many but they are far less courageous or loyal. Things he considers character flaws. No... He only wants Mr. Caffrey. His skills are invaluable._" The voice sounded bemused. Peter stood and screamed up at the ceiling.

"Over my dead body! You're not getting him... Ever!" Peter felt Neal tugging on his pant leg with a pleading look.

"Peter, don't do this. Please..." Neal looked desperate but Peter remained standing, eyes firmly glaring up at the ceiling. A sigh erupted from the intercom.

"_I was afraid of this._" The voice sounded as if there was no choice, but no choice for what? Peter grabbed at his chest suddenly.

"Peter? PETER!" Neal was yelling, watching Peter looked like he was in pain as he gave a groan and collapsed to the ground. He was twitching, body shuddering. Neal dragged himself to his friend and tried to touch him but felt a small shock, a tiny spark between Peter's body and himself. Then he realized what was up.

"No... stop it! Please! I'll go willingly. Just stop this!" Neal was trying to figure out what to do, Peter's head shaking despite the obvious pain.

"Ne... al... dddo... n'tt..." Peter coughed out the words before he shuddered one last time. Neal was crying.

"Peter... no... Please... no..." Neal hugged his friend despite the shock, his body trembling. He didn't hear the door slide open. He didn't hear the footsteps as the three goons entered the room and one pulled him away from the now still Peter. Neal yelled! He pushed at the man as the other two dragged Peter's lifeless body away.

"No! PETER! Let me go!" Neal was fighting but the man holding him was stronger, at least for the moment, Neal still weakened from his ordeal. He saw Peter's figure disappearing as the two men dragged him away out of sight. He fell limp in the goon's grasp, his body shuddering with anger and emotion. He reached inside his shirt and started to pull at something.

"_Mr. Caffrey, I would advise against this action._" Neal just smiled up at the ceiling and yanked hard on the disc around his chest till it started to pull off. It was almost instantaneous as the charge filled his system and he thrashed in agony, the goon moving back but not soon enough, the charge knocking him out. Neal just smiled, his eyes staring up at the ceiling in defiance as he shuddered one last time and gave a sigh before his eyes stared blankly ahead and his body went limp.

**()()()**

Jones and crew managed to make it through the office building of terror, mostly with help from Terrance. This was part of the maze and he had been hacking it and turned off the worse of the automatic traps. They took in the few "_live_" people they could find but still found no sign of where Peter and Neal were.

"They have to be here. Everyone spread out and be careful! Check out every corner!" Jones saw the agents nod and move out. He made his way with another agent down a corridor that led towards the amusement park. He saw a large steel door at the end that looked oddly out of place.

"Get some of the SWAT people here. I need some heavy equipment to open this up." He had barely said that when the door beeped as if someone had pushed in the code and began to open up. Jones and company moved back, guns ready when two men in black came walking out with a third form dragged between them.

"**FREEZE! FBI!**" The two men dropped the figure looking around confused as the agents swarmed them and cuffed them. Jones walked over and checked out the person they had been dragging. It was Peter Burke.

"Peter? Peter wake up..." Jones nudged the man feeling a shock when he did so. It was only a slight one like static electricity but it still smarted. Jones tried to touched the agent again, feeling around his neck and giving a sigh of relief when he felt a weak but steady pulse. He listened to Peter's heart and heard a slow beat. Peter was alive, his breath shallow but evident. Jones called for a paramedic and pushed a few of the agents to follow him inside.

**()()()**

"Peter?"

Neal bent over his friend, nudging him... The agent lying still on his sofa.

"Peter... wake up... please..." Neal was starting to worry now.

"Wha?" The sleepy voice of Peter Burke finally broke through, the agent moving slightly. He opened up his eyes and glanced up at Neal.

"Something the matter?" Peter sounded a bit testy, obviously having been in a very deep sleep. Neal felt relief and shook his head.

"Sorry, I had to talk to you about something. Have a moment?"

**()()()**

Jones and company entered a long hallway and finally found another steel door only this one was currently open. They made sure the place was clear of traps and entered, Jones kneeling beside a still figure on the floor. Other agents grabbing another that was just rousing. The goon that had been shocked was taken and cuffed as Jones looked down at a familiar figure.

"Caffrey? Hey... wake up... Neal?" Jones felt the same little '_shock_' from the young man taking a moment before attempting to touch him again. Neal's eyes were open and staring, blue paled to a lighter gray. Jones sighed sadly, reaching to close the eyes when he found no pulse. He stopped when he saw the eyes move slowly, languidly towards him and close on their own. Then a quiet but audible sigh of someone taking a breath. Jones reached down again and felt for a pulse. It was weak but now he felt one.

"Neal... wake up." The young man didn't move but his eye lids fluttered slightly indicating he was alive. Jones patted the young man on the shoulder, calling for some of the agents to help him move Neal back to the front.

**()()()**

"I guess we aren't getting Caffrey after all?" The voice came up behind him, the masked man startled momentarily then collecting himself.

"No. Burke turned out to be more loyal than we assumed. Caffrey too. It seems we may have to try some other tactic." He removed his mask, watching the scene along with the new figure on a giant screen in a control room.

"Nobody will know we are involved although you did let Burke know who I was... well who Neal thinks I am." The 2nd man smiled, wiping at a piece of lint on his suit, a gold ring evident. The other man smiled.

"At least my men know nothing. They can't give us away. Whomever hacked the system... we'll have to trace them again. The FBI should have a record, don't you think? He would be under _their_ protection."


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8)**

Peter found himself on the sofa in his living room. He sat up and looked around bleary-eyed. The TV was on playing the game and flickered softly in the background. He tried to figure out what had woken him up when he noticed his cell phone on the coffee table vibrating. He picked it up and glanced at the number.

"Neal, what's up?" He rubbed at his eyes and coughed, listening.

"_Nothing, just wondered what you were up to. Mind if I come over?_"The young man sounded like he was up to something but Peter would go ahead and act dumb for now.

"Sure. I'll be here." Peter heard silence on the other side.

"_I'll be over there in a few._" Neal sounded a bit distracted.

"Ok, I'll be here."

Peter stood up after he hung up the cell and was about to place it on the table again when he felt it buzz in his hand. He looked down at it and saw it was El.

"Hey Honey. How was the trip?" He was smiling as he walked over to the kitchen and opened the door. Peter walked over to the sink and grabbed a glass, filing it up with water.

"_I'm actually heading back. The road was blocked by a backlog of water from the rains. I should be home within another hour. Maybe we can go out to eat?_" Elizabeth sounded hopeful. Peter smiled and nodded.

"Certainly... oh Neal's about to come over. He shouldn't be here long. I think I know what he's going to ask me about." Peter smirked to himself, hearing a little chuckle from his wife.

"_Honey, be nice. He's been more than helpful and obedient. Just don't shoot him down too quickly?_" He heard her give him a kiss over the phone and he answered back in like saying good-bye as he hung up the phone. He pushed it into his sweatpants pocket when he heard the doorbell. Neal...

"COMING!" Peter turned, walking back towards the kitchen door and pushed it open...

**()()()**

"Peter... Peter wake up. You think he hears me?" The voice sounded uncertain. Peter wondered who they were talking about as he slowly returned to consciousness. His eyes flickered open and he was peering up at a blurry figure standing beside him. The figure was turned away from him, dark hair was all he saw till they turned back.

"Peter? Hey... " He recognized the voice now.

"El? Where..." Peter's voice was hoarse, coughing as he answered. She was still just a blur but he saw her turn again and then help him sit up and held something to his mouth.

"It's ok Peter. You're in the hospital. Drink this." She held something cool to his mouth and he realized it was a glass, cool liquid touched his lips and he smiled slightly, sipping at the water. Elizabeth was smiling at him, her face slowly coming into focus.

"Neal? Is Neal ok? They didn't take him?" He sounded panicked for a moment but El just settled him down, shushing him and kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"He's fine. They put him in the next room. There's a guard on it as well as outside here. You can visit him once you feel better. Ok?" She was brushing his hair back, the action making him feel safe.

"Ok..." Peter shifted slightly, trying to get comfy. El helped him, fluffing his pillows. He saw the other figure in the room. It was June.

"June? How are you doing?" Peter seemed surprised she was here but she smiled at him softly.

"I'm well. I came to see how you and Neal were doing. So far they say you're both recovering well." She smiled at El who grinned back.

"Yeah. Neal was weak when they first brought him in but he recovered the first day. He hasn't waken up yet. You're the first." El hugged him tightly, kissing him again. Peter blinked, hugging her and kissing her back with a smile.

"I don't remember too much of what happened near the end. They did something..." He looked at his wrists and saw the metallic bracelets had been removed. That was something at least. He didn't like jewelry and this just proved his point. Elizabeth looked at him curiously.

"So... how long have I been out? I feel like Rip Van Winkle." He gave a little yawn.

"Three days. They said it might take a while for your body to acclimate after the shock. Same with Neal. You both had a close call. Jones is on the case looking into what happened." Her voice was a bit hollow. Peter could only guess why.

"I guess they didn't find the man behind it? Dammit... I was hoping he would be there. _He_ told me who it was." He cursed to himself and sighed, hugging El close.

"The Ring man? Oh, Honey!" She clung to him and he nodded with a grimace.

"They wanted Neal. I wouldn't let them take him. That's why they did what they did." His face held a slight bit of fear and anger but he pushed it back. He had to be strong for El if not Neal. She hugged him closer.

"Peter, Neal knows you care for him. I'm just glad you're both ok now."

**()()()**

Neal sat beside Peter on the sofa, brushing a hand through his hair as he tried to think what to say.

"Peter... I... I want to quit." He looked away, feeling a flush across his cheeks. Neal knew what Peter's reaction would be, mostly why he chose this moment. Get him off guard, the lights out. He didn't want to see his friend's expression. Peter moved, Neal feeling it in the cushions, a hand touching his shoulder.

"Neal, I don't understand. What is this all about? Talk to me." Peter sounded confused if not surprised. Neal moved to stand but felt the hand on his shoulder push down a bit harder, keeping him in place. He could have gotten up but he just gave in.

"I... I know I'm a nuisance. Your life has been turned upside down and El's. I don't want to keep messing up. At least... when it was just me, I could deal with it. But now..." He paused and stood, Peter didn't stop him. He heard a soft sigh.

"No... I don't care what you think. You're not getting out of this. You belong here and I'm not about to let you rot in prison for the rest of your term much less go back to the '_life_' you had before. You have options. Besides... El would miss you. What about June? Have you thought about them?" Peter's voice was adamant.

"They would understand... I just can't do this anymore. I don't want to see anyone else hurt. You have to understand..." Peter interrupted him.

"You're taking the easy way out. No... I'm not going to let you do this. If I have to stay here and make sure you don't go back or run... Just know I'm going to be here." Peter was suddenly standing beside him.

"Besides... where would I find another partner who dresses like a cartoon?" Peter smiled at him, Neal just blinking back at him in the dim light of the apartment.

"Peter?" Neal's voice was small in the darkness.

"Yes, Neal?" Peter replied, his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks..."

**()()()**

Neal was crying. June reaching across the bed to wipe gently at his eyes. She didn't know why he would be crying, the young man still unconscious. June gave him a little hug, planting a light kiss on his forehead. When she pulled back she saw his eyelids shudder slightly and suddenly they were open; Two deep blue pools staring back at her in surprise. June smiled.

"Hey sleepy head. How are you feeling?" June threw the tissue in the wastebasket and brushed at his hair. Neal looked around the room then back at June, his expression quizzical.

"Peter? Is he..." His eyes started to water again, June grabbing another tissue to dab his eyes but he shrugged away.

"Neal, he's ok. He's in the next room waiting to see you." her voice was soft, Neal turning to glance at her.

"Peter's ok?" Neal tried to sit up but she pushed him back gently.

"Not yet. You've only just waken up. It's been four days... Peter woke up yesterday. You need to build your strength up, ok?" She pinched his cheek gently, planting another light kiss on his forehead. Neal nodded, his expression a combination of bewilderment and relief. Peter was alive! He felt a weight off his shoulders. June must have sensed his relief.

"I really don't know what happened. I'm just glad you're back with us. Mozzie sends his regards. He's back at my place with his hacker friend and some of the other agents." She fluffed his pillows, making him more comfy as she offered him a glass of water. He sipped at it gratefully.

"Thanks, June. For everything. I'm glad you're ok." He watched her smile back at him, her expression that of a mother glad to see her child back in one piece. It was a good feeling.

**()()()**

Later that day, Neal turned at the sound of his door opening. He saw Elizabeth at first, then her hands pulling something into the room which ended up being a wheelchair. It was occupied with Peter. Neal's eyes widened in surprise, El grinning as Peter was turned and they saw each other.

"Hey Neal. How are you feeling?" El pushed Peter towards the bed, moving the chair aside and parking her husband beside the bed.

"I'm feeling better." Neal and Peter were looking at each other curiously, no words so far. El seemed to sense what was wrong. She leaned over the chair and hugged Peter, kissing him on the cheek. She gave Neal a quick hug and kiss on the forehead. The young man blushed.

"I'm going to go get some coffee. I'll be right back. ok?" El said as Peter nodded, still looking over at Neal silently. She took her exit, the two men looking at each other as El closed the door.

Peter eased himself out of the chair and moved a little closer, his expression curious. Neal looked up at him.

"So... You look well." Peter paused, his voice quiet. Neal nodded chewing on his lip.

"Yeah..." Neal's voice was soft, his eyes looking slightly more shiny.

It was sudden but Neal grasped Peter's arm and looked up at him solemnly.

"I thought you were dead. I… I didn't want them to take me. Not like that." He clung to Peter's arm a moment before letting go. He turned his eyes away guiltily.

"I pulled the disc on my chest. Instant coronary. He probably thought I was a coward but I wasn't going to let them take me. Not after what you said." Neal's voice was quiet, breaking slightly as if with tears or emotion.

Peter touched his shoulder and Neal turned to face him, eyes looking downward.

"You're not a coward, Neal. You stood up for me by forfeiting the game. I didn't understand at first when they told me but I couldn't leave when you'd done that for me. We're partners. Friends. I couldn't leave you behind." Peter tapped Neal's chin making him look up at him.

"Besides, where would I find another partner with an annoying love for Fedoras?" He smirked, Neal blinking up at him.

"That's odd you would say that. I had a dream you said something very similar. Strange…" Neal looked a bit bewildered, his lips curling into a small smile. Peter looked intrigued.

"Dreamed I said something similar… like what did I actually say? And why?" He pulled the chair next to the bed and sat down. Neal looked a bit embarrassed.

"You said something about not being able to find another partner that dressed like a '_cartoon_." Neal sort of mumbled the last part but Peter heard enough that he chuckled.

"Ah… sounds like me. So why did I say something like that?" Peter gazed at Neal curiously, the young man blushing more.

"I don't know… uhm… maybe I dreamed I tried to quit." Neal averted his eyes slightly, looking up after a moment, twiddling his fingers nervously. Peter blinked.

"Quit? Why would you do that? What did I say?" Peter leaned back, hands in his lap. He seemed truly interested by this conversation. Neal looked more nervous like a kid repeating what his parent or teacher chided him on.

"I felt like I was being a nuisance. Causing problems. But you wouldn't let me quit. You refused to let me go much less get thrown back into prison." He gave a big sigh before continuing.

"It was both reassuring and annoying all at once. A part of me wanted you to let me go but the other half… well, I guess it felt nice to have someone actually care what happened to me." He blushed, his blue eyes glittering slightly. Peter nodded, reaching over and patting him on the shoulder.

"Well I guess your conscious was trying to tell you something. Besides, I've been telling you that the whole time. We care for you. You make a difference. You just have to believe that and make it your own. You're not alone anymore, Neal. Remember that." Peter grinned.

"Hmmm… I suppose so. It does feel nice I guess not to be looking over my shoulder all the time." He gave a half grin, his face less nervous.

"Well then, we're agreed. Shall we put it in writing and sign on it?" Peter winked as Neal stared at him with a bewildered look.

"You're joking, right?" Neal just saw that enigmatic look on Peter's face, the agent whistling innocently. The door opened right then, Elizabeth walking in with two cups of coffee. She saw Neal's look and heard Peter's whistling.

"El, tell him to tell me he's joking." Neal was pleading with her as she walked over, slapping Peter playfully on the back of the head. He ouched, mid-whistle, the note cracking.

"Hey, I was only teasing him. Ok there, I said it." Peter turned to look at his wife who handed him a cup of coffee.

"He was just playing with you Neal, whatever it was." She gave Peter a look and Neal a little wink.

"Fine. Gang up on me. I'm just going to sit here and enjoy this coffee in silence." Peter sipped at the brew thankfully. Neal smiled.

"So, is it true that Mozzie found a hacker to find us? I'm intrigued." Neal was looking up at Elizabeth who nodded.

"Yes, interesting young man named Tanner I think. He went through a lot of trouble to find you guys. Risked his life. He's under FBI protection now. Don't think he or Mozzie were too happy about it but better than the alternative." Her expression had gone serious.

"Jones told me some of the details. Brave kid. Thank Mozz for me when you see him, Neal." Peter mussed his hair, Neal cringing with a smirk.

"He'll be happy to hear that '_The Suit_' thanks him."

**(The End)**

**Note: sorry for taking so long with the ending. Getting over a nasty cold that hit me like a rock on Friday.**


	9. Epilogue

Tanner was lounging comfortably in June's living room, Mozzie sitting next to him. They had both received news about Neal and Peter being recovered and taken to the hospital. Mozzie seemed the most relieved of all.

"I keep telling Neal this consulting thing isn't good for his health, but does he listen to me? Nooo." Mozz stood up, gesticulating somewhat more than usual as he walked over and grabbed a cup of coffee. The housekeeper had come and dropped a tray a few minutes earlier but the two had been too into their conversation, neither had grabbed a cup yet. Mozz sat back down and breathed in the freshness of the brew. Tanner did the same after a moment.

"I could get used to this. It's a shame I won't see my folks much anymore. They seem to think I have a grant to study overseas. Where do you think they'll place me in witness protection, Mozz?" Tanner sounded a bit concerned, his green eyes glittering curiously. Mozz shrugged, looking around before he whispered:

"If it were me, I'd just run. Still… you are in danger. I think they might be able to place you somewhere safe but you'll be a tool of the government. I wouldn't doubt they'd try to sucker you into working for them." Mozz was all conspiracy, Tanner chuckling as he ran a hand through his blond hair.

"Working for the government, doing what I do, might not be a bad thing. I'd have to hold off on the conning but that was just for fun anyhow. Not like I was getting rich off it. Maybe this is a good thing." He watched Mozzie nearly spit the coffee out and chuckled again.

"You are too easy, Mozz. Seriously though, it's a great opportunity. I can be a whole new person." Tanner seemed rather excited by the idea, Mozzie looking him up and down curiously.

**()()()**

It was close to 6 days before Neal was released from the hospital. Peter was released the day before, his arm in a sling from being dislocated although he kept insisting it was fine. Both of them looked slightly worse for wear once they met at June's that following weekend.

"Settling in?" Peter had knocked and peered inside as Neal turned. Neal waved him inside, nodding as he sat on the edge of the bed. He was dressed in pajama pants and a white tee, his ankle still wrapped from the slight injury. He noticed Peter's sling.

"Does it still hurt?" Neal felt guilty for having hurt Peter although it had been unintentional while catching him mid-fall. Peter just shrugged.

"Actually no. The meds they gave me help and I keep taking it out the sling unless I'm around El. She insists I wear it." He pointed down at Neal's ankle. Neal shrugged.

"Twinges. I can walk on it but yeah, the meds. They gave us some good stuff at the hospital. I'll say that much." He was smirking, Peter joining in as he walked over and sat beside him on the bed.

"I heard Tanner went into witness protection. I was hoping to meet him. Everyone had nothing but good things to say about him, even El. She said she'd never met anyone like him before. Reminded her of you only younger." Peter saw the young man blink.

"Mozz liked the kid so he must have had some redeeming factors. He doesn't like just anyone." Neal would have said more but the door swung open suddenly and Mozz stood there in the entrance, huffing and puffing. He looked upset, correction… he looked terrified. Neal stood and walked over to the little guy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mozz, what's the matter?" Neal could see his friend was afraid of something, his mouth about to speak when he saw Peter and stopped himself. He just pointed at Peter and had this look on his face of absolute fear. Peter blinked, looking around the room and then back at the two in confusion.

"Why is he pointing at me like that?" Peter sounded concerned, walking over but Mozz took a few steps back as if he was scared. Neal held onto him and turned to Peter.

"Maybe you should wait downstairs while I figure this out." He whispered. Peter nodded, walking around them and out the door. Neal shut it and eased Mozz out of the corner and over to the sofa.

"Mozz, what's going on? Why are you acting weirder than usual?" He watched the little guy catch his breath, turning to be sure Peter wasn't there he guessed, then he pulled closer to Neal and spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Tanner… he's… dead!" Mozz said little else, Neal's eyes widening at the revelation. Isn't that the hacker friend they were just discussing? He understood now why Mozz was acting so weird but still, why would he send Peter away for this news. It didn't make any sense.

"I'm sorry, Mozz. What happened? And why were you so concerned with Peter not being here?" Neal waited to hear what he friend had to say, Mozz standing up and pacing a moment. He turned and stared straight at Neal.

"You have to run, Neal. I wouldn't normally tell you that… well no, correction, I have been telling you that, you just won't listen to me. I think you're in danger. Tanner was just a message. I don't want to see you end up like him." Mozz came back and sat beside Neal, his eyes adamant and pleading.

"I can figure something out. We'll leave the country and they'll never find you. Peter doesn't need to know. Besides your anklet is off till your ankle stops swelling. They'll never know." Mozz watched Neal stand, walking across the room and then back again. His blue eyes were flashing, face conflicted.

"Why are you bringing this up again, Mozz? I can't run. You know that. I still have to find out what happened. Peter can help me do that. Besides, I owe him. I can't just leave." Neal left it at that, standing across from Mozz, the coffee table between them. The little guy stood up and walked over and grabbed his arms, shaking him.

"_The Suit_ might be your friend but he's going to get you killed, Neal! THEY killed Tanner." Mozzie's words were open-ended, Neal just blinking down at him till he realized what he meant.

"The Feds? But why… he was in witness protection. Why would they kill him?" He looked at his friend incredulously but Mozz shook his head.

"The Feds you know, didn't do it… it was _Him_. You don't think it was convenient how you were both taken? That they tried to separate you both and take you? I know… I did some digging and He was behind this. He still wants the music box and he still wants whatever skills you possess." Mozzie's tone had grown menacing, Neal pulling away unable to listen to this.

"Peter knows. He's helpless to do anything as a Fed. His hands are tied. You have to leave. If they got to Tanner during his transport, He'll find a way to get to you too. _The Suit_ can't protect you, Neal." Mozz was tugging on Neal's sleeve but the young man had turned away, looking at the terrace doors and trying to sort what his friend was saying.

"You don't think I know what you're saying is true." Both of them turned as Peter reappeared. He had opened the door quietly without them noticing. His curiosity had gotten the best of him and he had been eavesdropping. Mozz looked at him like a frightened rabbit while Neal just stared at him blankly.

"I figured out who it was when they tried to get rid of me and take you. I wasn't going to let them do it. Neal, you know I'd do everything in my power to keep you safe." Peter walked over and patted the young man on the shoulder. Mozz just stood to the side looking nervous.

"Mozz, if I thought running was the thing to do, I'd have let him go. That's what they want. They want him free and loose. They want him easy to catch with nobody there to help him. I'm not going to let that happen. Hughes and the rest of our crew know what the consequences are. We're going to protect him. You have my word." He was sincere without resorting to his Agent persona, Mozz looking at him with a bit less timidity.

"So Tanner was a fluke? What happened there, Agent Burke?" Mozz sounded accusatory now, Peter frowning as he thought about what Mozz had said to Neal.

"This is the first I've heard about this. I've been out of the loop since the incident. If any of my people were on it, I'll be able to find something out but I'm betting you it was another unit. My office isn't the only one operating out of this area. I'll make some phone calls. We'll figure this out." He saw Mozz look at him with a lack of belief that made Peter sigh. Neal put a hand on Mozz's shoulder and looked over at Peter with an expression of utter trust.

"Mozz, if Peter says he'll look into it. He'll look into it. Trust me." Neal saw Peter blink at him then smile.

"I'll call Jones. If anyone knows about the transport he would. I was told he was investigating our kidnapping and worked with Tanner. Just don't tell El or June yet. I don't want them to worry." Peter looked between the two and they both nodded. He smiled ever so slightly, pulling out his phone and walking out onto the terrace to make his call.

Mozz pulled Neal aside, looking over at Peter.

"Neal, I know you trust him but he's just another _Suit_. He's limited while he trusts in the bureaucracy. He's compromised even if he doesn't realize it." Mozz saw Neal stare down at him then back at Peter. He shook his head.

"No, Mozz. He nearly died for me. If that's not proof enough he's on my side, I don't know what is. He's taken too many chances and I don't want to see those go to waste. It would be too easy to quit now. I have to see this through." He combed a hand through his hair, looking out at his friend on the phone. Peter saw him and smiled back, turning after a moment as he continued with his call. Neal sighed.

"If I leave, I won't know that I'm safe and I won't know that they won't try to flush me out by using Peter or anyone else I care about. I don't want to see anyone else hurt. Here… I can at least try to make a difference. We'll find out who the _Ring man _is." He stopped, Peter walking back quickly. He looked upset.

"Jones says nobody from our crew was on the transport although Jones had volunteered as a thank you gesture. He was refused." Peter took a deep breath, something Neal knew wasn't a good sign, before he continued.

"The official story is that the transport van blew a tire, lost control, hit a utility pole and blew up. Everyone was lost. Nothing extraordinary. No signs of any incendiary devices or timers. It was just an unfortunate accident." Peter looked pissed, walking over to the sofa and plopping down exhaustedly. Neal joined him, Mozz standing nearby.

"Peter, I'm sorry. How many agents were lost?" Neal put a hand on his friend's shoulder and the man shrugged slightly, leaning back against the sofa, eyes closed.

"Four men. Two of them were rookies. I'm guessing they didn't know anything about what was going to happen." He gave a deep sigh, opening his eyes as Mozzie spoke.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I know you're one of the '_good_' guys but you have to understand my point of view…" Mozz trailed off, Peter nodding to him with a sobering expression.

"If I failed to see it before, I understand it now. I'm going to do what I can to take these people down. Don't worry about that."


End file.
